Blond Angel from Another demension : Book I : Phoenix
by Furrpurrv
Summary: Pulled from her own world Naruto embarks on a adventure with Kurama & Harry to protect Harry's world in place of her own. Read the story unfold with laughter, love, angish and danger all mixed into one unpredictable story just like Naruto. FemNaruxHarry (Fanfiction Fanart on profile)
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 001: Show Me that Golden Hair_**

The clear baby blue sky reflected none of the sour mood that Harry James Potter was in this day. He simply sat quietly on the older swing watching the children that were once playing happily be lead out of the old neighborhood park by their parents. Sitting there all alone he was anxious and unable to keep his thoughts from straying to the chaos of last year, Cedric's untimely death, and the war with Voldemort. His Emerald eyes quickly lost their far off look when his ears picked up the sound of a familiar and not welcomed laugh. He tilted his head up just enough to see his plump cousin Dudley and his groupies laughing at something like it was the funniest thing in the world. His cousin and the four boys of equal age stood in front of him, paying the jade eyed boy no mind.

Tired and annoyed of the five boys loud cackling, Harry finally decided to speak up and give them a piece of his mind. He was not afraid of his cousin anymore since becoming a wizard and he was happy to break up there little party, "Hey big D, beat up another ten year old?" His comment was snide, full of unhidden disgust and got five pairs of eyes centered directly on him.

Dudley stared at his short jet black haired cousin in annoyance, "This one deserved it." Behind him the four other boys laughed and gave muttered "yeah" in agreement.

Harry tilted his head up a bit more so now he could stare Dudley straight in the eye, before scanning over the other boys. "Five against one? Very brave." Harry observed with a very bland tone.

Dudley glared at Harry for a few seconds silently before coming to the conclusion that his cousin needed to be knocked down a few pegs so not to look like a puss in front of his gang of friends. "Well your one to talk! Moaning in your sleep every night, at least I'm not afraid of my pillow." While Harry sat quietly, the boys all had a round of laughter at the dark haired boy's misfortune, so Dudley took it as the go ahead to keep tormenting his cousin, "Don't kill Cedric! Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend? He's going to kill me mum! Where is your mum? Where is your mum Potter? Is she dead?" Dudley and his groupies again threw back their heads and had a good laugh at the suffering of the boy, and his whispered commands to stop. "Is she dead? Is she dead Pott…?" Finally snapping mentally at his cousin's cruelty to his dead friend and mother, he couldn't take it anymore and lunged from his swing seat into his cousin's face, wand lodged tightly under Dudley's jaw. Only Dudley knew the dangers and while Dudley froze in fear his ignorant friends laughed thinking Harry was a nut to threaten Dudley with just a stick, but silence soon eloped the group when a deathly chill fell on the group, everyone looked up to the once clear sky now turned dark and ominous.

Dudley stared in disbelief and fear, "W-what are you doing." His question in whisper was laced with fear for his magical cousin.

Harry was in a panic, feeling the magic dripping in the air, he looked at Dudley fear in his eyes, "T-this isn't me!"

The four boys that were previously behind Dudley were now running for the hills calling back for their so called friend and leader to run, but both Dudley and Harry were frozen to their spots as they watched the dark clouds roll before making a mad dash for the one place they knew they'd be safe, home. They sprinted down the muddy road, with freezing cold water droplets pelting down on their backs. The two soaking wet boys made it to a under passage cement walkway panting and trying to catch their breath.

They were just about to continue their run to home if it had not been for the sound of quickly freezing water up ahead stopping them in their tracks, soon as the sound of freezing water started, the lights above started to flicker rapidly, making it hard for the boys to see anything. Harry and Dudley observed the lights and as Dudley continued staring at the flickering lights in horror, Harry felt as though something was watching him so he shakily looked over his shoulder at the entrance the two boys came in through to see a Dementor staring at him, long fingers stretching out to grab him. Startled he gasped in fear, adrenaline pumped in him for a split second for he had very little time to react when the Dementor swooped down, long grey fingers wrapping tightly around his neck, shoving him roughly up against the cement wall.

Dudley hearing the noise of flesh hitting concrete turned to where his cousin had been standing only a moment ago, and stumbled back when he saw Harry pressed hard against the wall by an invisible force strangling him. Dudley only being a muggle, he wasn't able to see the Dementor but every fiber in his body told him to run, but his body was frozen in place by fear and anxiety at the unseen force in front of him.

"Dudley RUN!" Harry managed to choke out to his to his terrified cousin.

With his fight &amp; flight adrenaline now on high, Dudley wasted no time to follow his struggling cousin's advice. Jumping away from the wall he was hugging, he attempted to run right down the icy path but having no friction between his shoes to the ice he slipped, landing on his back he slide down the ice to the entrance right into the open hands of another Dementor who had been outside of the opening of the cement passage guarding it. The creature had decided to swoop in and drain Dudley's life it seemed. The Dementor that held Harry tightly finally seemed to be fed up the idea of strangling the teenager and decided to quickly end his life by just taking his life force by now. Harry looked out the corner of his at his relative in concern, straining his right hand to grab at the wand in his pocket. Harry felt death was soon upon him he finally gave his hand one last push he was able to grab the handle of his wand, he whipped it out of his pocket, hitting the Dementor in the face, making the haunting figure drop him on the cement floor.

Harry was a good five or so feet in the air, so he dropped hard on the ground causing his wand to clatter and rolled away on the ground away from where he had just landed. Angry that his target decided to fight back, the Dementor reeled back with an un-human wail and lunged after Harry as the boy got his enough of his bearing to lung for his fallen wand. He was able to grasp his wand in time as the Dementor reached out for him, he flipped on his back and sent a Patronus at the figure instantly warding off his Dementor before sending a Potronus to save his almost dead cousin's life. Both Dementors let out a painful wail before fleeing the passageway. Then something happened that was more than unexpected, as Harry's stag Patronus was about to dissipate, what looked to a rift in the cement ceiling opened right behind the light of the Patronus and a body was spit out of the rift right into the arms of Harry Potter.

The sudden add of weight caused Harry to fall back, smacking his head off the cement floor nearly knocking him out, but he stayed conscious luckily. Groaning in pain, Harry sat up, wincing he held the back of his skull in pain. He checked to see if there was any blood, not seeing any he still resisted the groan of pain as he felt a forming bump on the back of his head. Ignoring the painful bump he directed his attention to Dudley he saw that Dudley's chest slowly rose up and down indicating that he was indeed breathing, and let out a sigh in relief before he peered down to his lap to see short blond hair, matted with dirt and grass. Questions racked his brain but of course the only intelligent thing to slip out of his lips in a situation was, "What the bloody hell?" No soon as he said that he twisted his body around, adrenaline once again pumping through his body as he heard tapping heels approaching from behind, his wand was already aimed at the potential threat, but just as quickly lowered it when he saw his aged neighbor Ms. Figg walking cautiously down the tunnel at the trio.

"Don't put down your wand Harry, they might come back, and for the sake of everybody here we might want to quickly get to safety." The elder suggested with a slight shudder in her voice.

Nodding in agreement, Harry looked down once more at the unknown person still on his person. He shifted trying to find a good place to grip the person's body to turn them over, absently thinking that this person was one hell of a petite body for what looked like to be a boy. Harry finally decided to pull up on the chest area, and got nearly scared to death when one he felt very large mounds of flesh being cupped in his hand. In shock he pulled back suddenly, as he pulled his hand away in shock, his eyes grew big in terror seeing his hand completely covered in crimson wet blood. Not hesitating this time, he grabbed the person's shoulder and flipped the person over on their back to look at what he had figured to be a very large wound from the amount of blood on his hand.

Harry gasped in complete shock when he turned over the person's body to see a black shirt split down the middle with a large hole just above her breast about six inches wide. The smell of seared flesh hit his nose and he noticed around the hole was dark blistered flesh and blood. Starting from the wound was also many spider web markings stretching across her chest and down to her belly button. Taking no mind that there was a half-naked female in front of him, he called over to Ms. Figg in a panic, ignoring the fact that he was covered in blood from his waist to his knees he stripped himself of his shirt and pressed it hard to the wound just as Ms. Figg came over and got a glance at the wound but Harry covered up her chest before Ms. Figg could see that the person who looked to be a boy was actually a girl.

"Ms. Figg we need to get this person to a hospital!" Harry's voice held panic and he looked at Ms. Figg in confusion as she knelt down next to the two teenagers. She put two fingers on the injured girl's throat, she was shocked when she felt a steady pulse under her fingers.

"Harry, a muggle hospital can do nothing about this wound, he will most likely die if we take him there than there would also be a lot of questions that we cannot answer."

"What do we do then? We can't just let them die!?" Flustered he yelled, not even taking the time to wonder how Ms. Figg knew anything about muggles or his wand or why she called the girl a 'he'.

Standing up she went over to the downed Dudley, motioning with her hand she waved Harry over. She checked the knocked out boys pulse also before sighing in relief. Harry with a struggled walk, seeing as he was bridal caring the girl in his arms. "Will he be alright?" While still in a panic about the bleeding girl, he was also worried about his cousin's condition.

Ms. Figg looked up at the green eyed boy, "He's alive, but he'll be knocked out for a while. He might even need the memory of what happened removed if it's affected his psyche bad enough. Now Harry we need to get to my house."

Harry looked down at the girl in his arms with worry and anxiety, memories of what happened to Cedric flooding back but nodded in reluctant acceptance, deciding to trust his elderly neighbor, he was about to ask how when Ms. Figg pulled out a tea cup from her purse. "This is my own personal portkey to my house; all I need you to do is help supply the magic needed to run it okay Harry?"

Harry once again nodded but this time in surprise and confirmation, before placing his and the girls hand on the tea cup, Ms. Figg did the same with her and Dudley, as Harry and Ms. Figg pushed magic into the magical transportation object. There was jerky pulling sensation before finding himself in the middle of Ms. Figg's living room. Arms straining under the extra weight he plopped the girl onto a brown tacky couch, before turning around to help Ms. Figg out with putting Dudley onto the other brown tacky couch. Absently thinking that Dudley could do with a little less weight.

Turning to face his elderly neighbor with questioning eyes he asked, "Ms. Figg…?" He paused for a second trying to find his words. "Ms. Figg are you a….?" He hesitated once more with the last word, not wanting to offend the woman.

Apparently he didn't have to because Ms. Figg said it for him. "Squib? Yes Harry I am a squib. While I can't use spells with the little amount of magic I have. I can make potions &amp; use port keys. Now is no time to lolly gag on questions though, let's take a look at the young lad's wounds."

"Uh Ms. Figg…"

"Yes Harry?" She was making her way over to the prone blond as she spoke.

"She's a girl…"

Ms. Figg halted in her trek to what she thought was a boy before sitting on the side of the couch, removing Harry's blood soaked shirt off to the side and shifting the split oven black shirt, she saw that the person she thought to be a boy was actually a girl. Ignoring the realization that this person was a girl, so looked closely at the wound and flinched seeing how it went all the way through her chest and how much of an area it covered. Ms. Figg turned to Harry who was blushing at the sight of so much skin from the unconscious girl, shaking her head Ms. Figg was about to instruct the boy on what he had to do when they both heard a sizzling sound from behind them. Turning to the injured girl they saw ever wound and bruise healing right before their eyes except the chest wound while it healed all the way internally, the lighting spider web markings didn't heal along with a round moon shape on the top of her chest. The two could only stare dumbfounded at the now healed girl.

"Ms. Figg have you ever seen something like that before?" Harry asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

Ms. Figg shook her head, placing a hand on the spot the major wound used to be and only feeling perfect skin even the spider web blue markings and where the hole was felt like just that skin, nothing more. Unfortunately for Ms. Figg the girl was far too dirty to get a good look at, but Ms. Figg observed that even with the grit and grime that she was covered in didn't detract from the fact that she was still very beautiful with an athletic build, bright blond hair and pouty cherry lips. Sighing Ms. Figg rubbed her temple in slight annoyance, not liking the fact she didn't know anything about this girl, standing up from her kneeling potions she made her way to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea while we wait for the guest of honor to wake up Harry?"

Taking his eyes away from the unknown girl he looked to his neighbor with a blank stare, but snapped out it when he saw Ms. Figg waiting for an answer, "Oh! Yes please."

Ms. Figg nodded and continued on her way to the kitchen, once she left the room Harry sighed in contempt, flopping down in a green leather chair with a knitted blanket on top. As he sat there, he decided to get a better look at the girl they brought with them. She was beautiful even all the blood, mud and grime. Her (what he thought was) tan skin was a good contrast to her bright blond hair, her lips were a nice red color and made Harry bite his lip to keep himself from wandering thoughts of wanting to taste them for some reason. He also liked the exotic look to her with the three whisker like marks on both sides of her cheeks. It made her look unique, even in the wizarding world standards. Sitting back in the arm chair before he did something stupid Harry sat there for a good five minutes in thought before hearing a small groan from the couch holding the girl.

Curious if she was waking up, Harry leaned over the arm of the couch just in time to see her eyes snap open. Cristal blue stared straight into emerald green for a good minute before the girl snapped up into a sitting position looking around the room with her hand pressed up against her temple. She looked very confused, but not scared in the least which kind of came off as weird to Harry. The girl glanced back to Harry, questioning where she was in her eyes, not really able to think with her staring straight into his eyes with those crystal eyes they just had a staring contest of sorts with the girl not backing down and this is how Ms. Figg found the two when she came into the living room holding a tray with a tea pot and two china cups.

"Hello dearie, how are you feeling?" Ms. Figg asked with a smile to show no animosity to the girl.

The girl quirked a blond eyebrow in confusion, looking as if she didn't understand what Ms. Figg just said. They two other occupants watched as her eyes glazed over, as if deep in thought. The girl while looking like in deep thought actually was communicating to a very special ternate deep in her mind.

'_Kurama, where the hell am I, and why the hell can't I understand what this Baba is saying? All I remember is fighting the Uchiha-temes and Juubi, then nothing….'_

The next voice identified as Kurama, answered his jailor, his voice rumbling with unbound anger, **'You my dear are in a magical place called Britain, you're in a lovely dimension far away from your own where wizards, witches and non-magical folks called muggles roam. Also nice little fact to know is that we can't fucking get home because I don't have my item that I used to dimension jump! If I attempted to make one by the time I made it and got us both home everything and everyone would be dead because of the time difference between each dimension is different and fluctuates so you don't know whether your make before years before your time stream, just in time or years after your time stream 90% of the time, unless you time a time dimension machine but here those things most likely haven't even been THOUGHT of yet.' **Kurama laid the truth on the blond haired girl, making the girl bite her lip hard enough to bleed to keep herself from screaming in anguish.** "Right now isn't the time to show your sorrow Kit. Now there are a few things you need to understand about what happens to a person's body if they dimension jump. One your body now has magical properties seeing how the first person you touched was a wizard.' **Naruto sent confused feelings to Kurama, clearly not understanding why she now had magical powers from just touching the first person she comes in contact**, 'The reason you gained magical powers as far as I can tell that boy staring at you intently is a wizard, and when jumping to different dimensions, your DNA basically get a reboot and latches onto the first DNA source for a base format from the first person you touch from that new dimension as a buffer basically. Usually you would lose the powers or gifts you acquire from other dimensions but since I am sealed within you lose nothing and gain everything. As such I will be diagnosing your body to see if you acquired anything other than A LOT of magic in your system. For now I will force the languages of this world into your brain making it so you understand what's going on without all of the work of learning. This will hurt for a second.' **The blond didn't get to respond with a yes or no when suddenly her mind was hit with a tone of information all at once, feeling woozy and trying not to cry at the feeling that she had just betrayed everyone she cared for in her home world. Kurama looked at the girl with slight pity as she held her head for a second before looking up at the two other occupants in the room. While it seemed like forever while Kurama and the blond talked in reality it had only been about a minute.

Shaking her head, her eyes lost their glazed look before looking up at Ms. Figg she slipped into a happy mask, "Sorry what did you say?" She asked with perfect English.

Startled at the anguish look hidden behind the blue eyes, she decided to ignore it and continue on with her question. She walked up and placed the tray on a dark wooden living room table. "Never mind my first question, what is your name my dear?"

The girl paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should tell this unknown women and boy her name or not. She thought for a moment if she should share her name with the two or not, seeing their curious looks, she saw no harm sharing seeing how she wasn't in the elemental nations anymore.

Dropping her mask she smiled sadly, "Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 002: Peace or Pain**

It had been an hour in which, Ms. Figg, Harry, and Naruto sat down for twenty questions and tea. While playing twenty questions Harry and Ms. Figg noticed Naruto starting to look a little pale so Ms. Figg offered the girl the chance to shower, even going as far to ask if she wanted her clothes washed. Naruto wasn't slow on the answer she only took off her elaborate trench saying that the other clothes can go because she has spares. Nodding Ms. Figg gingerly took hold of the flashy jacket, taking notice that miraculously it didn't have a hole in the back where Naruto's wound was previously, before showing the girl to her bath room. Nodding in thanks Naruto closed the door with a small click, resting her back against the wooden door with a sigh she slid down the door wrapping her arms around her legs and bearing her head in her arms. Sitting there for a good minute she finally got up and stripped out of her dirty and bloody clothes. Naruto bit her thumb and swiped it against a concealed containment seal on her arm unsealing a small blue scroll, opening the scroll quickly new clothes showed up with a poof from the scroll, she set her new clothes off to the side on the toilet before sealing the ruined clothes back into the scroll with a puff then proceeding to reseal the scroll into the containment seal on her arm. She hopped into the shower, hoping that a nice warm shower would help put her mind away from the feeling of anger and anguish that were currently swirling in her thoughts, and making her feel like her current situation was never going to get better. She turned on the hot water, feeling slightly fatigue she was quick to shower after her head started to feel fuzzy and her sight started to blur. She stumbled over the tube side to the bathroom mirror and as she looked into the mirror her eyes widened when she saw her hair that naturally blond was now a midnight black, her eyes also being the same color making her look like a Uchiha before suddenly as fast as the black hair and eyes came they were gone replaced with snow white hair and eyes like that of the Hyuuga clan, she was completely albino at this point and fear jittered through her body at not knowing what was going on with her body and appearance, especially when she looked down near to her left breast was in exactly the same spot where Sasuke had stuck his chidori not once but twice into her chest now was a bluish scar shaped into this perfect circle the size of a fist with bright blue spider webbed marks growing around it to the edge of her back and down her breast to at least the nipple making it look like a snowflake. Brushing her fingers along the scar it was rough, it was a flat and smooth as her own skin.

'_What the fuck happened to my appearance Kurama!?'_Naruto screamed in hear head in surprise, having a hard time standing up because it felt like all the strength she had was literally being sucked away from her.

'**Well that's an interesting development; it seems that since I am sealed with in you, you inherited quite a bit of skills from me. One of those skills being a shape shifter, here it's called Metamorphmagus. When I was here I was considered one, but unlike the normal Metamorphmagus here who can only change into humanoid forms, you can change into animal forms also, it was considered a blessing just to be a Metamorphmagus but also have Animagus skills on top of it. So it seems that even in this dimension you have crazy luck at things. I'm going to send my chakra into you, make the process go faster to just get it done and over with otherwise it might take hours to be done. Technically you're supposed to be asleep during this process so not to cause harm to yourself but you were woken up so that made a difference.' **Kurama explained to his jailor.

'_What about these weird markings on my chest?'_

'**That is from the Uchiha's chidori that you took to the chest, when we got here your body had not fully adjusted so I wasn't able to heal you up right away only keep your heart breathing, so unfortunately when it did heal up it couldn't heal up the memory scars of the event you probably will never get rid of it.'**

'_I see...' _She touched the scars in though _'Go ahead and do what you can to speed up the process, I can't stand feeling this weak, especially in unknown territory.' _She gave him the go head while leaning on the sink so she wouldn't end up on the floor in a heap of useless flesh.

Kurama simply sent his chakra into her system, commanding the DNA that was mutating at a slow rate to quicken up and be finished. This process took about five minutes and was agonizing on Naruto because it felt like her body was on fire, her skin actually turned a bright red with steam floating off her body before turning back to its normal tan coloration. She didn't complain because she's had a lot worse, but as she stood up and looked to her reflection and flinched back in shock seeing hair down her back to just past her ass, it was in messy layers and flaming red on top with the hair layered underneath its normal blond, her eyes were now a combination of her sage mode and ultimate Kyuubi form. _'Kurama explain why I look like this now….' _She was stunned and was trying very hard not to scream in anger even though with the red hair she saw the resemblance between herself and her mother Kushina.

The Kyuubi was quiet for a few moments as if contemplating how to say whatever he was about to say, **'It would seem that when I forced the mutation to quicken it latched onto the little bits of DNA that still inhabits my chakra and made it so my DNA was infused with yours. It'll take me a bit to figure out exactly what happened with your body but for now so no one gets suspicious I'll use my limited control over your chakra and body to make you look like as you did before with your shape shifter ability, seeing how you have no clue how to control the shape shifting.' **

Naruto sighed and proceeded to rub her temples to reduce the headache coming on with the complicity of all that was happening in a situation that was already complicated to begin with. This time when she looked back into the mirror she saw the reflection she's known for years but with the added spider web and moon shaped scar on her chest. Sighing in relief she continued with getting dressed.

While Naruto was having issues in the bath room Harry was having his own complicated thoughts in the same spot where Ms. Figg and Naruto left him. He sat in the chair with an aspirated look on his face. While it was obvious that the girl was suffering he had a hard time believing that she was a female Ninja Aka a kunoichi as she put it from another dimension. This state of disbelief coming from a wizard prophesized to save the world of all people. While he was in deeply entrenched in his thoughts he didn't even realize that a half an hour passed and while he was dazed out Naruto had gotten dressed and grabbed her jacket from the washer was now standing in front of the mentally vexed boy with a blank look. Finally getting tired of waiting for the boy to take notice of her, she flicked him hard between the eyes. Yelping in both pain and shock he jumped back a red mark between his eyes where Naruto flicked him.

"What you do that for!?" He asked offended at the assaulting of his personal space.

"You're a very easy person to read Harry-san. You don't believe me even though you yourself are a person who lives in an unbelievable world." Harry looked at her in shock, jaw slacked, 'How'd she know I was a wizard!?' Naruto shook her head both at the fact that Harry was not able to believe that someone in his situation wouldn't be able to believe in hers and the fact that he didn't think he would figure out that there was something not exactly normal with the two people that helped her. "Now that I'm finished with my shower and got my coat, why don't we take your cousin back to your guy's house? On the way there you can tell me a bit about yourself if you wish. Seeing how I'm stuck here it is best if I know someone to rely on and seeing how Auntie Figg is a non-magical basically that leaves you. Not too many choices for me to choose from."

While Harry felt both surprised and insulted at her open honesty on her situation he overlooked it because for some reason he felt shame about his reluctance to believe her story. Standing up he went over to his still unconscious cousin, as he attempted to heft the bigger boy into a sitting position he didn't even have the strength to do that. Naruto watched in amusement and disbelief at how weak the younger boy was.

'_He's fucking with me right Kurama? He can't POSSIBLY be that fucking weak can he?' _She asked her semi-friend in all seriousness.

'**Unfortunately he is. You see here wizard and witches do not need to be physically fit in their mind, they tend to rely solely on their magic, even when they play a sport called Quidditch they simply ride brooms there is no actual physical work unless you are in the position of hitting a magical ball of pain called a bludger. Think of it as Gai put in a ball.' **Kurama and Naruto both shuddered at the thought of another Gai or Lee even ball form. **'Plus the boy seems malnourished for someone his age, I suggest you help him because he seems to need it, but hey it's up to you.'**

Sighing she walked over, moved Harry off to the side before hefting the boy he was just having trouble simply getting him to sit up military style over her shoulder like he was nothing. She looked over at Harry to see surprise and disbelief written on his face, "You gunna show me the way or simply stand there collecting flies?" Getting out of his stupor he left through the front door, checking to make sure that neither his aunt nor uncle trip was home from their day trip to the spa he motioned for Naruto to follow him to a tan house with a brown shingled roof. She looked at the house in boredom as Harry unlocked the front door to let them in. When they got inside, Naruto placed Dudley on a couch in a heap, not too concerned about the boy. While Harry felt awkward around the blond, he felt even more so after he caught himself staring at her ass through the pair of tight blue jeans that replaced the slightly baggy orange pants she was wearing before. It took some control to turn away from staring at her, his pale face flushed at in both embarrassment and resentment for his hormones. Unbeknownst to Harry, Naruto knew he was staring at her but simply didn't give a shit. She wasn't angry or embarrassed by his actions in the slightest because of her travels with her sensei and godfather Jiraiya who didn't want her to be like the other Kunoichi who were stupid to their sexuality. Good thing Tsunade doesn't know that Naruto was good friends with many brothel girls or she would have killed Jiraiya herself.

Sighing Naruto looked to the flustered teenager, "How about we go to your room and have a chat about what's going to happen? That sound like a good plan to you Harry-san?" While it was made out to be a question, Naruto still frustrated at how weak Harry was physically made it out to sound more like a command, then a suggestion. So Harry stiffened, nodded and basically robot walked up the stairs to a room furthest from all the others. Naruto took notice of that little fact but decided to ignore it because it wasn't any of her business. Once in the room, Naruto stopped at the entrance of the room and observed everything that was in the tiny room, which felt more like a walk in closet then a room. A simple bed, clothes drawer off to the side and a desk with a wooden bird perch that currently had a snowy white owl on it that was looking at her with curiosity. The window was open, and laying on Harry's simple bed was a tan envelope and once they got close it came to life with purple lips and make shift eyes and started to talk startling the hell out of Naruto, "Dear Mr. potter the ministry has received intelligence that at six twenty three this evening you performed the patronus charm in the presence of a muggle, as a clear violation of the decree for the reasonable restriction of underage magic you are here by expelled from Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. I hope this letter finds you well…." Harry snatched the letter from the air not letting it finish, hands slightly shaking; his fear and anxiety clearly showing on his face as he ripped the red seal off the lip of the letter. While Naruto noticed his anxiety and obvious anger being good at reading people since she was young she decided that he would tell her most likely when he was ready, so she decided to get to know the owl that continued to stare at her with lots of curiosity. It had been a few minutes where she attempted to get friendly with the white owl, when both heard a yell of rage from the dark haired boy. Looking over to Harry she saw he was shaking, his knuckles were turning white in anger as he attempted to obliterate the parchment in his angry eyes and hands. Curiosity getting the better of her, Naruto used her shinobi skill to substitute the parchment in Harry's hand with a book on the desk. This switch between a practically weightless parchment and heavy ass text book scared Harry enough for him to drop the large substituted book on his toe making him yelp in pain and jump up clutching his foot. Naruto shook her head in amusement before looking down at the parchment. She raised an eye brow at the contents of the letter before questioning Kurama about it.

'_What does it mean he's expelled?' _Naruto didn't know the situation with the Dementors seeing as she had dropped in after the event and was conveniently knocked out during the time. _'But from what I've read from this letter they have already made up their mind that Harry is some sort of criminal of underage magic, which kind of seems silly for them to have a rule against doing magic which is part of a person at a younger age. Could you imagine if the Hokage banned the use of chakra until you graduate? There would be no improvement what so ever in the shinobi ranks really.'_

'**Ah yes now I remember why I didn't like the wizarding world it was because they were cowards who didn't like hearing the truth about how shitty their ministry is. You see Naruto they have in power people who do not care about truth or fairness, they only care about not being detected by muggles and their cozy little life styles, what a bunch of bigoted idiots. Last I was here they had just appointed a man by the name of Fudge, foolish man who would probably bring the end of the ministry. I met him once before I left, I personally didn't like him much so I decided to light his ass on fire in one of his meetings then go home. From there, I happened to end up home just before Madara and the first Senju Hokage fought then one thing lead to another and I got sealed in Mito, then Kushina, and now you. Don't you feel special?' **Though angry at not being able to go home to help defeat and kill the last of the Uchihas he still held some humor to make the situation seem less bleak.

Naruto shook her head in slight amusement at her friend before looking at Harry who had stopped jumping around like an idiot and now was sitting on the bed in a slumped position, his body shaking in anger. Deciding to help the boy she sat next to him the bed groaning under the weight of the two teens, "I can help ya know."

Harry sat there in silence before looking up to the girl apprehensively, "How can you help?"

She looked at him, her eyes showed seriousness; "First before I even go into how I can help. I have a question; in this world do you want to bring peace or pain?"

Harry was startled by the question, never was he asked what he wanted to do with this world, it had always been from the beginning he was Gryffindor golden boy, the prophecy boy who was to save the world. Even though he doesn't have his parents with expectations for him, he still tries to live up to the expectations of everyone else puts on him so not to lose friends or what little family he had and truthfully he felt like he was Closter phobic all the time because he felt like he wasn't being him, he was being what everyone else wanted him to be or expected him to be like. While he contemplated and organized his thoughts, Naruto waited for an answer, she wasn't expecting an answer right away because when she saw the initial shock of being asked what he wanted. Naruto at how much the two teens lives seemed to be alike in terms of being a prophecy child but that's where it ended, Naruto was never forced into a prochecy like Harry was hers just happened how it was supposed to happen, and while she was about to daze out to wait for an answer she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Harry's once dull eyes lit up with fiery determination an when he answered the question there was no hesitation or doubt in his voice. "I just want this madness to end. I do not want for another child to suffer the way I did by living up to the prophecy that just continues with war and hate. I want to be my own person and being my own person means stopping the pre-justice, hate and misunderstanding of the wizarding world. So to answer your question yes I want to cause peace in this world I call home. That is my decision as Harry potter, not the boy-who-live, or the prophesy child."

Naruto smirked, _'I think I might come to like this guy.' _She felt a jolt of agreement from her friend from within. Standing up in a quick fashion startled Harry but as he looked up at her and saw the real show of emotion for the first time. "Well Harry Potter my first decision as a resident of this world is to help you with your goal and dream. No if, ands, or buts about it, you don't have a chose with this one you're stuck with me."

Startled at first at the blond's declaration, his smirk soon matched the magnitude of hers, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 003: Emotional Pains**

Since Naruto decided she would be helping the young wizard out with defeating his enemy she also decided to tell him the truth about Kurama. The conversation went as well as you can expect when telling your new partner in crime that you have a twenty sum story tall demon fox sealed in your gut, Harry fainted on the spot and Naruto just let him. So as he woke up with another lump on the back of his head all he did was glare at Naruto because he knew she could have caught him before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. His suspicions were confirmed by the sadistic smirk that was playing on her lips when she saw the suspicious glare that was sent her way. While Naruto was taking amusement out of Harry's pain Kurama was sending nudges in the back of her mind that he wanted a word, so as such her eyes glazed over in a trance like state as she went to the back of her mind to face the great fox and see what he wanted.

'_Yes Kurama? You usually just talk to me through our mental link.'_ She asked peering behind the bars and not seeing the giant red eyes that usually illuminated the entire room with a eerie angry glow, she was confused and called out to him in slight worry about being left alone here in this strange place called Britain, she completely spaced the fact she and Kurama in fact could never truly be apart. _'Kurama?'_

'**No worries I am right here Naruto.' **Naruto squinted her eyes at the darkness and nearly gasped at what she saw approaching her, there standing in place where the gigantic fox figure of Kyuubi was a tall humanoid figure around 6'5''. She had to blink a few times so her eyes could adjust to the thick darkness that was all around, but she didn't have to try too hard because not a moment later blue balls of fire lit up the room with an eerie horror movie bright blue glow, she looked up to the tall persons face and saw deep red eyes with cat like slit irises and dark maroon wild hair that fell down his back down past his butt. She was so surprised all she could do was stare at the tall handsome man that was supposed to be her giant scary fox that has resided in her for sixteen years. The man chuckled at her expression. **'Yes Naruto it's me, though I haven't used this form since I was here all those years ago. Now this isn't why I asked you to come here. Now that were not in any danger of me being taken and fused back into the Juubi we can now make it so I'm not sealed into you anymore. Plus I have a plan that will benefit everyone if done right.' **He explained coming up to his jailer, slipping a clawed hand through the bars that held them apart and placing it gently upon her cheek, Naruto instinctively wanted to flinch back but his touch was warm and comforting and right now that's what she needed, but she shook away those nagging thoughts of wanting comfort to ask an important question.

**'**_But won't unsealing you from my gut kill me in the process?' _She asked cautiously, looking up in his deep red eyes that for some reason held no hate, malice or a look of being better than her as they previously did, they held for some reason sadness and empathy.

'**In our world yes, we had very little ways to extract a soul from a human seal without the seal dying but here this is quite simple and not nearly as dangerous, chakra is mainly for fighting it's a weapon just like a kunai or shuriken, magic can both create and destroy just as easily as one another, so it has very little limitations, chakra is very powerful and can used for healing but usually never without consequences, even with magic you must give something to get something that is how all worlds work really, it's a type of equivalent exchange. Now to get back to what I was saying, Naruto you are a very strong willed human. You have been thrown into this world, leaving your world and its inhabitants to their death most likely and not being able to do anything about it but you still chose to move forward in the world whether it be yours or another. I can take us home one day, but that won't be for a very long time, I need to store up the chakra needed into a mystical item to make the jump from this world to ours, last time it took me fifty years to store up that much chakra to just barely make it home, and while dimension jumping is always a risk because the fact you don't know what time you will be when you return, it most likely will all be too late for us to save anyone so for now lets... lets try to make the best of a bad situation and stick together because all we really have is memory of our home in one and another, I'll make the mystical artifact, once it's done I will ask if you wish me to store chakra or not to try and get home.' **Then the most fiercest of the biju did something he's never done before, he tightly gripped his arms around his container, so to console not just herself but he himself for they both felt the shame and agony of not being in their own home to do what they were supposed to do. He felt a tremble through Naruto's body and knew she was crying. She was letting out all of her pain on the last person she had a connection to with her world. It had been a few minutes before Naruto untangled herself from Kurama, taking a step back away from the bared gates. Her head was still bowed but she did feel somewhat better after being able to cry.

'_So how do we go about doing this Kurama?' _She asked not looking at him.

'**Well first we need money, which is easy I had quite a bit of money here from uh my exploits. So to get to my money we must get to Diagon Alley. Harry will most likely know where it is, we need to get both equipped for a long trip so we need a good amount of money for all the items we will be purchasing. Now the thing that will divide our souls and materialize me a body is actually three things, one is a potion which you will drink, then you will rip off this seal,' **He pointed to the seal on the gate next to them,** ' Lastly is a spell or chant of sorts that I will do utilizing the raw magic in your body for my own. Now must I warn you the process is not a walk in the park, tearing apart two souls that have been with each other for this long is going to be a very painful process and while our body's will be divided, our minds will still be connected because the fact I've been without a solid body for sixteen years, and the seal is designed to have me merge with your very soul so when you die I die along with you, the merging process has been sped up this past few months, but I still have a large chunk of myself still here so putting my soul in a made body will be easy peasy really for me not so much for you. Now is your choice whether or not we do the split or no?' **

This time Naruto looked at him with puffy eyes, _'Yes I do. While were here we might as well change things for the better for both of us.'_

'**Alright, so right now I'm actually going to need you to distract Harry with questions about his knowledge so I can use a little trick and riffle through his mind to look into his memories and see what he knows so I know what things to tell you to get. You asking him questions will make it easier for me to get to his memories and such. Looking at him he should be fifteen so he's probably supposed to start his fifth year at Hogwarts, seeing how that's the school for Britain witches and wizards. Though I do not feel like I will be too pleased with the education the boy has gotten or his motivation to learn. It's sad to see someone who seems to get into just as much trouble as you and doesn't to take the time to learn so if he does wind up into a mess he knows what to do to escape such predicaments.' **Kurama stated in an annoyed tone, while Naruto nodded in agreement. **'Now go back and converse with the boy. We will all make a game plan quickly then head out.' **

Naruto exited out of her mind without a word before looking over to Harry, who had a worried look on his face. Naruto brushed the look off like it was nothing, "Kurama has a plan if you're up to hear it, but first he wants to ask you questions, try to answer with the best of your ability." Harry nodded hesitantly not really knowing what the fox wanted to know.

The next hour Kurama through Naruto played twenty questions with Harry, who tried his best to answer each question but by the end of the hour Kurama was cussing like an experienced sailor that would make many blush at how imaginatively colorful they were put together. Waiting for the fox to breathe, Naruto finally asked why he was having such a fuss, Kurama explained what he found out snooping through Harry's memories and Naruto didn't know whether to be annoyed or sigh before looking over to the dark haired boy who feeling the tense atmosphere shank in his own little corner. "Harry, you are a fifth year yet your education seems very stunted that a first probably knows more than you when it comes to magic, and while you know some classified magic that doesn't really make up the fact that you are WAY behind on everything else."

Naruto noticed that her blunt words made the boy slightly started to fidget and explained what happened through the first four school years, having a hard time not crying when he got to Cedric's death, and through it all Naruto but Kurama knew this all already, and was tapping his clawed finger impatiently against his forearm inside of Naruto's mind because he knew the school had played a part in Harry's limited education it was also the boys sheer lack of wanting to learn and progress that made it so. When it was all done and over Harry was nearly to tears, Sighing Naruto moved to Harry's side before slinging an arm over his shoulder to comfort him which he took gladly. "Harry what happened to Cedric wasn't your fault and you know it. You also know what you have to do so none of this ever happens again. You must get stronger to protect all those you love and cherish, even when it looks like everyone is against you. You must keep moving forward even if it's on your own." Harry nodded in understanding whipping the tears from his eyes, "Now why don't you and I head out, it's about four I suppose, a good time as any to go shopping and start your new life." Standing up she pulled the boy who was only a year younger than her up with her, motioning for him to take the lead. Taking control of his emotions he nodded before going to the closet and pulling out two long black hooded cloaks. Passing one to Naruto who took it but gave Harry a questioning look.

"I'm not the most popular person at the moment, plus I prefer not putting up with people staring." He said simply with a shrug.

Putting on the cloak he went to over to his rickety desk took a small parchment and scribbled something on it with pencil before giving it to Hedwig, "Hedwig I want you to go to the Weasley's house and stay with them until I come get you okay?" The owl gave a small hoot before flying out the window. Naruto was already out the door by the time Harry said goodbye to his owl. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they were surprised to see Dudley up and awake holding his head, he wasn't supposed to be awake for a few days. He sat up on the couch and staring blankly at the floor, brow creased in deep thought. Still having concern for his cousin's mental health he went over, making sure his hood was down before gently shaking his cousin's shoulder, making the boy jump in fright. He looked over to Harry, with wide frightened eyes, before realizing who it was he did something that startled Harry completely he looked down in same, tears peeking out the corners of his eyes and before Harry could get out of his shocked state he got another shock.

"Harry I know I don't deserve forgiveness, hell I wouldn't even forgive myself for the things my family and I have done to you but I want to apologize because truthfully when I was being attacked I felt my life slip away and in that moment I saw all the horrible things I did with no reason behind the cruelty except to take after my parents example. Fuck I feel like such a piece of shit because it took this long to realize what I was doing was wrong, jeez it just shows how smart I am." Dudley stood up and looked into his cousin's startled emerald eyes, " So even if I am not forgive I stand by my apology and hope to make it up to you somehow."

While very must shell shocked Harry was able to stutter out a reply, "Dudley do you honestly know how long I have waited for at least one of you, my so called family to acknowledge me as Harry, not my parents or for my magical ability?" Dudley flinched at the words but didn't look away or shy away. Sighing Harry slumped, "But I thank you for your apology, and I forgive you Dudley because I know what it is like to have to live up to everyone's expectations and it not always easy to make your own decisions when you have people hounding you from every which direction." Harry placed out his hand, and it took Dudley a moment to realize that he was forgiven just like that by someone who he treated worst then dirt for fifteen years, a lone tear rolled down his chubby cheek and he was quick to wipe it away before he smiled and placed his hand in Harry's sealing the deal that he was forgiven with a handshake.

After the little emotional scene, Naruto thought it best to have a way to get to Dudley and the rest of Harry's family if they were in danger so she drew a reverse summon seal on Dudley's wrist and explained that if he was ever in trouble to place some of his own blood on the seal and they would be summoned instantly. Dudley nodded gratefully to the blond, blushing slightly when he saw how pretty she was before nudging his cousin with a sly look, only to receive a look of confusion. Dudley sighed silently wondering who was supposed to be the idiot and the smart guy between the two. Naruto noticed the hint but ignore it, deciding to just pull Harry to the front door, tired of waiting to go shopping and start training once more. They both got on the curve, put their hood up as Harry raised his wand and a loud boom was heard, it made Naruto twitch because of how loud it was against her sensitive ears. Seconds later a big triple deck purple bus showed up out of seemingly nowhere, surprising Naruto because the only thing close to a bus she has ever saw was train, so while Harry got on in a quick fashion she was a little hesitant but got over it and jumped in after Harry looked back expectedly at her. She greeted the strange conductor with a nod before sitting next to Harry. With little warning the bus rocket forward, if not for Kurama's warning she would have ended up like Harry who went flying backwards and all around the room. It was pretty funny to Naruto but it only lasted a few minutes because the buses speed they made it to the Leaky cauldron in under five minutes. A shaky Harry and bemused Naruto got off with a wave of thanks. Once off the bus Harry didn't waste any time going to a bar to a wall all the way in the back that divided the leaky cauldron and Diagon Alley. He tapped the wall with his wand and as the wall opened Naruto could only stare in wonder at what was behind it.

Harry turned around and smiled, "Welcome Naruto to Diagon Alley. The place for everything you need in the magical world."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 004: Shopping Pains**

While amazed at what she seeing, Naruto knew better then stare and stand out, because there was a time and place for unwanted attention in the shinobi world or any world for that matter and this was not one of those times. So she didn't stand around to gawk instead moved so she was right next to Harry who was making his way all the way back of the shopping district, where a big fancy white building was, that had two short strange looking guards, there beady black eyes watched them like hawks as the two teens entered the building like they already criminalized them for just being there.

'**Those are Goblin's; I don't like them much because they try to force their customs on other races. You see in their culture when you make something it is yours NO MATTER WHAT. Even if it is bought from another person, you only "rent" it until death, when that owner dies the object is supposed to return to the Goblin's, unless the family members purchase it again. It is quite foolish and no way to run a business with a completely different culture, but I guess its fare seeing how the Wizarding world doesn't allow them wands and tends to hold a unhealthy suspicion on the race. Now when you get to the teller, tell him that you are from the "House of Kyuubi." While you don't have your key, they can take a magical inheritance test real quick to prove that you are of my kin, so you can get in. We just got to pick up the key from my old house soon.' **Naruto nodded subconsciously in agreement as they made their way to the front.

She kept a blank stare as the teller leaned over with a sneer obviously unhappy to help, "What can I do for you two today?"

Harry looked up at the sneering face of the goblin and said in the strongest voice he could must while showing him the Harry potter vault key, "I need to get into the Potter vault, is there by chance a ledger I could see that tells me what my vault holds while on the way there?" Harry was polite but you could tell he was uncomfortable by the annoyed stare coming from the Goblin.

The Goblin nodded before signaling for another Goblin to come over, "Obtain me the Potter ledger." The other Goblin nodded before scurrying off, the teller then looked to Naruto, "What can I do for you as we wait for Mr. Potter's ledger?"

Naruto looked up Kurama's chakra running slightly through her veins turning her once blue eyes red and sinister, "I am from the house of Kyuubi and I need entry into my vault. If you must use a Magical inheritance test to prove my claims then so be it." Her voice only held a tone that said 'you will respect me' it made the Goblin shudder, whether in delight or fear no one knows.

"No…no need… I do believe you have showed significant proof enough." The Goblin stuttered, obviously feeling weak in the knees from the magical power that washed over him in just a look. "I-I'll take you to your vault when we go to Mr. Potters."

Naruto nodded a hidden smirk on her lips as they waited for a minute for the other Goblin to return with Harry's ledger, when he did, he looked very confused when he saw his senior Goblin looking pale and wobbly as he showed them to the cart that would take them to the vaults. During the bumpy cart ride, Harry and Naruto reviewed his Voucher, Kurama made comments about what he should and shouldn't take from the vault, and all three agreed about it.

Once they got to Harry's vault he pulled out an empty shrinkable trunk that he had in his pocket, and started to place all the objects they agreed upon taking and a lot of money. Once he was done the trunk was crammed full of stuff and money so it was barely able to be closed but it did with a audible click before he shrank it down to pocket sized and went back to the iron cart where the next vault they went to was Kurama's. The goblin motioned for Naruto to follow, and explained that this vault is blood activated, he was going to pull out a small dagger for her to use but was too late as she just used her very lengthy canine to bite her thumb, placing the blood on the middle of the mechanism, slightly surprising the goblin at her actions. The door parted slowly, while dust from the machine flew up in the air, making Naruto's nose twitch. When the vault opened, it took every inch of will power not to get slack jawed and dance around like an idiot on a sugar high seeing all the shiny gold towering to the ceiling. Smirking Naruto entered the vault, with Kurama leading the way to a small leather side pouch, Kurama explained that it was a feather bottomless bag, inside currently was the time space chest, a small feather pouch with over five hundred galleons, a portkey ring and several empty shrinking trunks.

'**All my books and rare tombs are at the house that I purchased when I was still here.' **Kurama explained, knowing that she was going to ask if there was more that she needed to get.

Mentally nodding she proceeded out of the vault, it closed automatically after and both went to the cart, and took the track back to the main lobby. Naruto looked over to the goblin as they were about to exit but Kurama told Naruto to turn to the goblin and stare into his eyes with the Kyuubi eyes activated. She did as instructed, and as their eyes made contact the goblin went stiff, then his eyes went blank, his mind was now open for suggestions, "You will not remember us being here, we were just two random wizards." The goblin nodded in understanding, as Naruto moved to Harry's side put a hand on his shoulder than used Shunshin no Jutsu to fast move to the road outside the bank, using a small hedge on both of them so they looked like two simple looking wizards. Harry felt the thin layer of power on the top of his skin, but figured it was just Naruto, so he ignored it.

"Kurama says that we should head to Flourish &amp; Blotts first, Cauldron shop, Apothecary, then Borgin &amp; Burkin's." Naruto explained in a hushed tone, surprising Harry slightly because he was told that Knockturn alley sold dark items and to never go into that alley and yet they were going to go into it willingly. "He also said something about purchasing an instrument, something about having a calming effect before meditating. Then apparently were supposed to go to a muggle shopping district and buy supply's there also."

Nodding the two teenagers made their way to the first shop on Kurama's list. Upon entering Flourish &amp; Blotts, Naruto cringed at the sight of all the books around. _'Crap, I should have known you would make me read Kurama.'_

'**You will not be stupid my container. I know you have a brain, so use that damn thing. If you want to make sure to protect everyone, you need to be well rounded, and as an added bonus here is a gift for your dumbass to enjoy.' **Naruto winched and felt woozy for a second as if something was just jammed forcefully in her brain. **'You now have photographic memory and a better comprehending of stuff, so you're like your pink haired teammate. Enjoy never forgetting anything ever again.' **The Kitsune said with sing song tone.

Naruto held her head for a moment, shook it then glared menacingly at a book for a moment, '_I hate you Kurama.' _

'**I know, I love you too kit.'**

Harry looked to the teenager next him in slight worry as he saw her wobble then randomly start glaring at a book. "Uh Naruto why are you glaring at that book like it just killed your best friend."

Naruto looked at him straight in the face, and he noticed that her whiskers were missing from her face, so she didn't look so exotic anymore, he stared for a moment before just shrugging thinking that this might be the reason he felt energy around them. "Don't worry about it, let's just hurry this up." So for about an hour, they went around the store, picked up books on first aid, potion making, history, rune magic, creatures, and a bunch of other stuff. To say the least the shop keeper almost had a heart attack at the amount of money he made. Thankfully all the books fit in one of Kurama's trunk because it auto shrunk the books that were being put in, making more room than needed. They then went across the street to a magical instrument shop, where Naruto fell in love with a rare instrument called a Ocarina, while Harry decided to pick up a electric guitar, apparent it was one of a kind because, magic didn't work with electricity normally but this apparently did because of a experimental rune, making it so you could get a good sound even without a amp, apparently it never sold because most wizarding communities didn't really care for anything to do with muggles so as such, there weren't any books about how to use it. So they decided to pick one up when they went to the muggle shopping district. Going to the Cauldron shop, and a few collapsible cauldrons, it only took about ten minutes, Naruto kept a wary eye on all the leaning cauldrons. Next was the Apothecary shop, there they were able to pick up a portable potion brewing stand, along with all the ingredients in the shop, giving another shop keeper another heart attack because some of those ingredients were so rare they cost a pretty penny, so just to be nice he threw in a specialized ingredient box of holding that had both feather and shrink magic on it. They made their way out of the shop, then back down the way they first came, but Harry paused, offering Naruto ice-cream before continuing shopping. Agreeing that ice-cream sounded like a good idea. Naruto ordered a two scoop blueberry, chocolate with sprinkles. Harry decided to try a two scoop caramel apple and chocolate with chopped nuts. They sat down at a small table outside, enjoying their ice cream. Harry tiring of the silence decided to strike up a conversation.

"Why does Kurama want up to go to Borgin &amp; Burkin's? I thought only dark wizards went there to shop." He asked with a hushed voice so no one could hear the question.

Naruto looked up, was silent for a moment than answered, "He says that the dark wizard light wizard stereotype is just bull shit, to learn to defeat your enemy you must learn what they learn otherwise you are just a ignorant child ready to get killed at any time. He says he's more of a neutral, he walks both sides, and finds both sides foolish, but that's off topic, the reason were going down there is because he says they may have some house elves for sale, and unique tombs. The house elves will be useful for information gathering because they are undetectable and it gets them into a better environment I guess. Plus they sell rare animals; he apparently has his own magical animal reservation where he rescues magical creatures and give them a place that they can roam without wizards interfering with their life. Awe Kurama I didn't know you were such a softy." Naruto gave a small chuckle when she heard a growl as she finished off her ice cream, and waited for Harry to finish. Once he was finished they were off down the road again, then entered Knockturn alley, the alley gave off a dark feeling making Harry slightly edgy but didn't affect Naruto as she walked down to the store. The store was dark inside, as if trying to make it so people couldn't get a good look at the products they were buying. The shop keeper with his beady eyes watched as he approached the front where he was stationed.

"What can I get you today?" His voice was rough and held a slight amount of suspicion.

Naruto looked over at him, raising her killer intent just slightly, to show that she wasn't person to be messed with, and it did the trick because the shop keeper shivered slightly. "Yes I'm looking for several things to purchase. One I'm looking for a house elf or two, some magical creatures and tombs that aren't so legal. I'm willing to pay good gold but I will not be jipped do you understand." She applied a little more killer intent, making the shop keeper nod his head at her in agreement in fear, behind her Harry wasn't fairing much better but because of the hedge he looked like it didn't even touch him. "Good, now how bout we start with the house elves first then?" She recoiled her killer intent back to where it was when she first came in, making the shop keeper relax just a bit, so he wouldn't piss his pants anytime soon at least. He got off his stool that he was on behind the counter and motioned for them to follow him in the back hidden behind a fake bookshelf. There behind the bookshelf was a hallway with four metal doors, then coming into an open area filled with many cages.

"Now we have for sale right now two house elves, one older male and middle aged female. What are you looking for specifically?" The shop keeper asked in a business like tone.

Naruto took a moment to consult Kurama, "I would like to purchase both house elves, one for myself and my acquaintance." Naruto didn't give away anything in her tone as she spoke to the greedy man.

"That would cost a pretty penny seeing how it it's very hard to find house elves on the market anymore with the laws protecting them now, plus all my house elves are of the best quality." He was lying to her, she could smell it, and she could also smell the fear coming from the doors in the hall when the man spoke.

Kurama whispered advice in the back of her mind, "I will give you a ten thousand galleons for the two house elves, no less and no more." The shop keeper tried to get defiant but a blast of KI sent him to his knees, "Do not think I will be fooled into believing that you have kept these house elves in best condition shop keeper, remember I will not be jipped by the likes of you, I believe that a ten thousand galleons is more than enough for the two house elves. Also do not forget I will be purchasing other things along with them, so you will get more than enough money at the end of the day." The shop keeper knew that he wouldn't win, so simply nodded. Smirking in satisfaction she released her hold on him before proceeding to the back where the illegal magical creatures laid. They were under a heavy silencing spell so that if the authorities came they wouldn't be found so easily. She looked in around and found a juvenile unicorn, threstral, and griffin. "Seems you are low on stock Mr. Shop keeper, well that's fine, I would like to take them all, how much?" She turned to asked him.

Knowing not to try and be greedy with this person, he stuttered out "Another ten thousand Galleons would do just fine, seeing how the unicorn is hard to come by."

Nodding she brought out her pouch full of money, "I will pay for the creatures and house elves then I will do a quick check through your things in the front to see if I wish to purchase anything more." Nodding the shop keeper conjured a small table to automaticallycount the money on. There really was no need because Naruto was quick to pull it out and count it in front of him. The shop keeper double checked to make sure none was missing then scooped it up into his bag of holding, as Naruto pulled out a special trunk from Kurama's leather bag. She motioned Harry to her side, "Use levitation to place them on the trunk, it will do the rest of the work." She explained.

Harry did as he was told, while the shopkeeper kept a keen eye on them to make sure that they were doing thing other than putting it in the trunk. Once the job was finished, they turned to the shopkeeper and motioned for him to open the doors to the house elves, he opened the metal door to Naruto peered in and saw the sad and dirty faces of the house elves made Naruto's heart clench but she pushed it aside so her cover wouldn't be blown. She told them that they now belonged her, gave them a piece of paper with the location of where they were to go before taking the paper back as they popped out of existence to their new masters home. Once all the house elf business was finished they went back to the front where they found Mr. Malfoy and his son waiting for the shopkeeper to return, Harry stiffened, but a nudge for him to keep going from Naruto made him keep moving in the direction of the tombs and books that aliened against the wall. The Malfoys' paid little to no attention to the two exiting from the back room, but instead went up to the shopkeeper to converse in low voices, that didn't protect them from Naruto because she had better hearing then most so heard what they were saying. They were asking about a certain object that they had ordered, and the shopkeeper replied that it was in the back. Naruto knowing from Harry that anything dealing with a Malfoy tended to be trouble used some of Kurama's chakra to cast a small illusion, so that no one saw her make a shadow clone and used Henge no Jutsu to make it look like a small mouse. The transformed Naruto followed them to a secrete room behind another book self leading to an office. Inside the office, Naruto saw the two trade money for a book that looked very old and held a sinister aura to it. While she couldn't get a title she could do something better, she cast one of the genjutsu that she could perform on them, so that all their senses were messed up but while they were in the illusion it felt like nothing was wrong. She grabbed an empty book about the same size, and switched it with the book currently being held by the youngest Malfoy, and as she looked at his face, she couldn't help but feel something akin to pity for the boy. Deep in his eyes she could see pain, suffering, and misery. Leaning in close to his face, she placed her mouth to his ear, and placing some chakra in her voice, she whispered so even though he was under a illusion he would subconsciously remember this, "You who suffer in pain from a world not your own, you will be saved, and made so your choices are your own and nobody else's. Until then wait and be ready for the salvation that you have always wanted." She leaned back before exiting quickly so to hide the book in her original's pouch. As Naruto's clone came back and slipped a large book in Kurama's pouch she didn't question it but continued browsing the tombs like normal. Her clone disappeared and she witnessed her clone's memories, she processed it but chose to analyze the book later. She found several books that could be helpful during training according to Kurama so they grabbed them and were just walking to the front when the shopkeeper and Malfoys' exited from the back. The Malfoy's quickly left the shop, not sparing much a glance as they left, but the shopkeeper eagerly took the money for the books and ushered the two out saying that he was going to close shop early. While it was suspicious in Naruto's mind she simply shrugged it off and placed the books she got in her pouch and left with Harry in tow out of Knockturn Alley straight out to bar that hid the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once they got out of the door of the bar they summoned the Knight bus once more, asking the driver to drop them off at the local muggle shopping district, slightly surprising the driver but he did as he was asked and dropped them off in a dark alley so that questions wouldn't be dropped about the magical bus out of know where. Once they got off the bus left and Naruto dropped the Henge, and then motioned for Harry to hand over his cloak. He did and he watched with slight amusement as Naruto stuffed the two cloaks roughly in the small bag that if it hadn't been a feather bag of holding it wouldn't have worked one bit. Harry was almost left in his amusement when Naruto decided to leave with not so much as a warning.

"Hey Naruto, wait up for me!" He called out to her as he jogged up to her, catching her hand but quickly let go with a blush on his face when he realized what he had done. "Ah sorry!"

Naruto looked at him with slight amusement, before reaching down and grabbing a hold of his hand, and tugged him along in a fast pace. "Don't be such a prude Harry. Holding hands hasn't killed anyone yet." She pulled him into a shop that shouldn't have been there but was, it was said on the sign in the front, Regrat's Magical wizard money to muggle money conversion shop. Harry stopped and looked around at all the muggles that were walking around, paying to mind to the shop. Shrugging Harry figured it was a notice-me-not spell for muggles and walked in, seeing Naruto already converting her galleons into paper money. She walked over to Harry counting her money, "Harry go convert some of your money, and you will need to buy quit a few items yourself."

Harry nodded and went up to the shop owner, handing over two hundred galleon pieces to the man to be converted and ten for the purchase of converting. Surprising to Harry he got a two thousand in muggle currency back while paying the man a 10% of it for the cost of convergence. "Thank you." Harry said his eyes wide in shock never seeing so much muggle money in his life.

The shopkeeper nodded with a smile. "Thank you for your patronage." As the two teenagers excited the shop the shopkeeper stopped them, "Oh I forgot to give this to you two, it's a wallet enchanted to hold lots of money. It's less inconspicuous than a money pouch." He handed the two each a black leather fold over wallet. They nodded in thanks before leaving and heading to the next shop. They spent several hours going around buying things for training. Naruto even a newer invention called a lab top for both her and Harry. Harry was a little wary because magic wasn't supposed to work well with electric muggle objects, but Naruto smacked him upside the head and said that magic can do almost anything and they can't make a spell to make magic work with electricity, that just sounded ridiculous which after some thought he agreed. They finished the night off by going to a pizza shop and getting a family sized mushroom, black olive and pepperoni pizza. It was really enjoyable after a long day of shopping. They finished up around the time shops were closing, so they went to a dark alley, and used Kurama's portkey ring that was left in his bank to teleport to Kurama's house. They got there, tired and ready for bed, but just as they were about to go to bed, when two pairs of curious eyes stared at them in contempt and slight fear.

Naruto looked at them and smiled her brightest smile at the two skinny house elves, "Hi my name is Naruto what's yours?"

Though shocked the house elves responded to their new mistress, the older male went first. His voice was low and grandfatherly, obviously he had been through a lot, "My name is Alberich mistress." Nodding she thought that the name meaning "elf ruler" suited him very well.

She looked over to the dark haired female house elf who continued to stare in a small voice she simply said, "Amaya."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 005: Meeting Kurama**

After getting Harry settled into a temporary room for the night that was cleaned by the house elves quickly and efficiently, it wasn't soon after that Naruto made her way to the basement of the three story mansion as Kurama instructed her to do with the ingredients needed in hand for splitting Kurama's soul from Naruto's. Following quietly behind her was the female house elf she had just purchased seeing how Kurama's previous house elves all must of passed away after he freed them and went back to the dimension he came from. This house elf was middle aged, her coal black hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and surprisingly nice looking face for her age with a button noise, small squinting black eyes, Naruto couldn't help but think with a little cleaning and some new clothes she'd be a looker in the house elf world but was chastised by Kurama who said that house elves enjoyed being subservient and it was actually an insult to give them things and giving clothes to them would free them and unless they are horribly abused they don't want that, Naruto didn't know how to feel about that but decided to stay quiet. Also apparently the house elf has quite a bit of knowledge in potions, so as such she was picked to help out with making the potion. The older male house elf was asked to clean the house of all the dust that acuminated over the years, and familiarize himself with the house also. The short walk to the basement was temporarily halted when they both came up to an iron door with closing mechanics you only see in sci-fi movies on it. Lifting an eyebrow at the intricate design she bit her thumb for the second time today, and swiped it across the top mechanism that had the kanji for blood scratched roughly in it. It only took seconds for the blood to soak in and the mechanics start to move, making dust from years of not being used fly into the air, causing the older looking house elf let out a big sneeze. Once the door had been opened, lights flickered on showing an old brick room with several tables that had test tubes, caldrons and unknown objects littering them. In the middle of the room very large room was a transmutation circle, with dried old blood still staining the floor in the middle of it. Deciding not to ask about the blood stains, Naruto went to a book shelf hidden in a corner of the room, skimmed the spines of the books with her eyes quickly before grabbing a certain dusty red leather book and handing it along with all the ingredients to the house elf who was looking around the dark and creepy room with a slight tremor of fear going through her body.

"You have nothing to fear, unlike when we first met I'm actually nice, just had to trick the corrupt shop keeper." Naruto pointed out, making the house elf look up her, slight disbelief in her eyes. "You can believe it or not, up to you. Now would you please make the potion, I would do it but I have no knowledge on how to make it."

The house elf nodded, and went over to the cauldron, gave a snap of her boney malnourished pale fingers and the cauldron was completely clean than started on the potion while Naruto went around the room looking at all the equipment and books, she didn't have much interest, but it killed time while she was waiting for the house elf to finish with the potion. The potion actually only took a hour to make so during that time Naruto took it as an opportunity to mess with her new ability, she had Kurama released the control he had on the shape shifting, and Naruto found it a little amusing when the house elves eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Naruto shape shift right in front of her, but quickly went back to work so not to ruin the potion. The hour of practicing didn't accomplish much except for a really red face and a headache from Kurama's laughing on Naruto's part, so the only thing accomplished during the hour was the potion. The house elf scuttled over to Naruto, and with a head down handed it to her, shaking her head in disappointment at the house elves actions, she gingerly took the bottle before kneeling down to the house elves level, smiled at her and thanked her for making the potion. The house elf was very stunned but quickly recovered, gave a small smile and left in a snap of her fingers to go help the house elf clean the house. Naruto sighed, moved to the middle of the of the transmutation circle, put the vial to her lips as she counted down from three, as she hit zero she downed the nasty looking green goop in one gulp, but it wasn't even a moment later when her eyes went blank and she collapsed like a rag doll onto the ground. The potion had thrown her conscious into the depths of her mind where Kurama was sitting Indian style behind the giant bars, eyes closed his hand in an unknown hand sign. She sat up in the ankle high sewer mind water before getting up to the barred gates and pulled off the seal, the gates flung open to reveal Kurama, analyzing his facial features as he continued with his chant, her thoughts going back to her home that she was forced to abandon, but she wasn't able to mule over that thought because not a moment later extreme pain racketed through her body. It felt like she was getting stabbed with hundreds of chidori's all at once all over her body. On the outside of her mind her body was seizing, shaking and twitching, eyes rolled in the back of her head, her back also started arching painfully, making popping sounds as the seizures continued, while on the inside she had to grind her teeth, holding the screams of pain in the back of her throat. Her pain continued for several hours, and around the end of the second hour, Naruto had gone into a pain induced coma, but by the end of the fourth hour Kurama and her soul were finally split apart, and by the sixth hour, Kurama's body finally came out of the seal in her abdomen, so now he was laying naked right next to her, twitching and unconscious.

It was that morning when Kurama was the first to wake up, he sat up with a pain filled groan holding his head with a clawed hand while the other held up his body from the floor. Shaking his head to force away the double vision he was dealing with right now, he glanced over to his knocked out ex-jailor who had lost the ability to still look like she had previously dead so was now basically half naked spread eagle on the floor, long red and blond hair like a halo around her head. Kurama stared for a moment with a blank stare before jumping up in excitement with a whoop of joy, but the rush of blood to his head caused him to fall right back to the floor in a heap, but the shit-eating grin was still there. Waiting about ten minutes he got up again but this time took it slowly, feeling no rush of blood, he stretched making bones pop as he did so, before making his way over to a closet door. Pulling it open, there was a few dust covered pieces of clothes, snapping his fingers they dust just disappeared as if it was never there in the first place. Taking out the clothes in a sluggish manner he slipped on the black tight leather pants with the sleeveless leather shirt with buckles across the chest and a big heavy duty trench coat. Taking some time to pose in front of a full body mirror, enjoying his vanity for a few more minutes, he decided it be best to move his container off the cold floor and into one of his many rooms, but having a second thought he decided to put her in the master bedroom where he used to sleep. The room un-surprisingly was sparkling clean when they entered the room, with the giant king sized bed with blood red covers with a picture of a golden fox with nine tails on the top in the middle of the floor just waiting to be slept in. A slim blood red tail slid from Kurama's tail bone just above his pants, it went towards the bed and in one fluid motion pulled the comforter down as he put her in gently before covering her and heading out of the room.

It had been Ten a.m. when Naruto was finally able to wake up with a migraine throbbing in her brain and no recollection of how she got placed in a giant bed, holding her face in her hands she tried to remember what she did to end feeling this shitty. It took her a second but she finally remembered the fact that Kurama was supposed to no longer be a prisoner inside her body. Jumping up to fast in excitement she forgot the fact that she was still in the bed so when she jumped up the covers decided to come with catching her by the foot and causing her to face plant into the ground.

"owww…" she groaned rubbing her sore nose, but stopped when she heard a familiar mocking chuckle in a corner of the maroon room. Turning to the source of the sound she found the red headed trickster looking at her with amusement while Naruto's jaw dropped in disbelief. "It actually worked!?"

The look of amusement quickly turned to a look of annoyance, "of course it worked!"

Naruto Snickered as Kurama with a snarky snarl left the room, Naruto was quick to follow so not to get lost in the giant mansion. "Soooo, when does training start?" she asked nonchalantly next to the red head.

Kurama didn't even miss a step as he answered her question, "As soon as the other brat is up." But on as an afterthought he could only think, 'Such a training junkie….'

Nodding Naruto looked around the giant hall filled with doors for a second before zoning on one door in particular in the hallway. Naruto instantly recognized the area and the door with a whoop she rushed past Kurama to go wake up Harry in his room that was just down the hall. Without a moment's thought of knocking she swung open the door of the room she dumped him in last night she had to laugh at her luck when a naked Harry stood in the middle of the room, a towel in hand that barely covered anything. To startled by the invasion of privacy and the fact that a unknown redhead/blond with exotic eyes and barely a shirt was the one to do it, he stood there frozen as Naruto gave his naked phasic a quick skim over, saying a quick "When you're done there, come to the kitchen." Before slamming the door as she left in a rushed after Kurama who was still steadily walking down the hall to get some breakfast because her stomach felt like it was eating itself.

Harry stood there in stunned silence for about a minute before saying, "What the fuck just happened?" a crimson blush staining his cheeks from both extreme embarrassment and annoyance. Harry was quick to finish drying off and getting some clothes on when he headed down stairs towards the kitchen, knowing where it was from Amaya showing him last night before he went off to bed.

Once in the kitchen, he froze in stunned silence when seeing a very tall handsome red head in all leather sitting at the table with a fancy teacup held delicately between fingers and reading the daily British newspaper, while Naruto sat in the next seat right of him, she had still not realized that she no longer looked like the Naruto, Harry knew. Naruto was scarfing down her breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with syrup like she hasn't eaten in a week. Harry had just sat down on the other side of the red head when not a moment later a plate of pancakes appeared before him. Throughout his meal he kept sending glances between the redhead and Naruto, except whenever he looked at Naruto he would like up with the color of a cherry. Finally his curiosity got the better and he gave a cough before leaning over the table to Naruto and asked suspiciously, "Who are both of you?" Kurama looked up with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto looked confused until she brought a lock of hair to her face and let out a very un-lady like word, as she was about to answer but Kurama butted in by sending out a small amount of killer intent towards Harry enough to scare a civilian such as him.

"Why Harry I'm offended, I plan the big getaway and training and you've already forgotten all about me?" Kurama purred leaning over with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Feeling the familiar constriction of pain in his chest that was fear, he leaned away from the red head, his eyes wide with fright, he pointed at the red head with a shaky finger, as he attempted to talk nothing came out, but he let out a silent scream as nine long blood red tails sprung out from behind the man menacing as the man face twisted into a demented grin, "Yes I'm Kurama, you ready to be my bitch for the next few years?"

Unfortunately Kurama didn't get his answer because Harry's eye had rolled in the back of his head and he had fainted from the killer intent, falling off his chair and on the hard wooden floor with a painful sound of bone smashing wood. Kurama sweat dropped while Naruto stared at the spot where Harry used to be, "You just had to scare the shit out of him didn't you? If he's dead you're the one who's going to have to clean up the mess." She stated blandly as she went back to her meal, leaving it to the crimson haired fox in human shape to fix what he had just done.

The fox looked down to the knocked out wizard with a aspirated sigh. "Well shit….."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 006: The Cost of Training**

Harry jumped up out of his knocked out state as ice cold tap water was poured rudely on to his face, he looked to see it was Kurama, but instead of a hand holding the now empty cup, it was a furry red tail. Harry stared blandly for a second before realizing who it was and back peddling to the wall hyperventilating, eyes wide in fright, while Kurama just smirked at him, eyes gleaming predatorily like he just found a nice rabbit to torment and eat. Kurama probably would have continued to mind fuck with Harry if Naruto still in her new form hadn't just come in from upstairs and smacked him upside the head.

"Knock it off, you might actually kill him this time if you continue doing that." She chastised him, and annoyed expression on her face.

Kurama coughed in his hand in slight embarrassment, "err right..."

She then sent an annoyed look at Harry who was still hyperventilating in the corner, "O grow some balls, and he isn't gunna hurt you until training starts. Now get off the floor and sit at the table so we can talk about what's going to happen during training."

Harry still sat in the same spot, but was quick to get to his previous chair when Naruto gave him a threatening glare from across the table, nodding in content she motioned for Kurama to start talking. Giving an arrogant snort towards his impatient ex-jailor, "Well you're probably wondering how I'm going to cram years of training in three days…"

"Why only three days? And is that you Naruto? Why do you look like that?" While Harry was busy spouting out questions, Kurama had a very obvious eye twitch, making it obvious he didn't appreciate being interrupted so before continuing with what he was saying bopped Harry painfully over the head, getting a loud 'OW' from the boy.

"Only three days because I know for a fact you'll be going back to Hogwarts after the summer ends, YES that is Naruto, and she looks like that because she's a Metamorphmagus." Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and as he opened his mouth to ask how a clawed hand slapped on his mouth holding his face tight, "Wait till the end of the explanation to start firing questions out at me hmm?" It was more rhetorical than an actual question for Harry, "Nod if you'll wait till the end." Harry was quick to nod his head, still feeling an opposing aura from the red head, and as Kurama slipped his hand away he felt a silk like touch of nails coming across his cheeks, making him blush for he thought it felt good. "Good now as I was saying, in the next few days you two will far exceed anything this world has to offer ," Both Harry and Naruto showed excitement at this but Kurama wasn't finished talking, "Unfortunately this will cost you a few years away from your life here." Seeing the confused look emanating from the green eyed wizard he continued, "What I mean is that I have a forbidden box used only for training that takes three days and turns those three days into three years via time space manipulation. In those three years I will teach you everything you will need to know about Magic and maybe if you're a good little gaki, Chakra then after those three days/years we will spend the rest of the summer months traveling, finding new things and such. For now I have something for you Harry, a little test if you will." Kurama leaned over to the side that Harry wasn't on, opened a highly decorative chest before pulling something out. When he leaned back up Harry could see it was some type of large egg. It was black but when the light reflected off it gave off the gas multicolored look to it. Placing the large egg in Harry's hands he instructed that he wanted Harry to cut his thumb and place the blood on the egg before pushing some of his magic into it, while Harry wondered what could be in the egg he did as instructed. For a moment it didn't seem like anything was going to happen when a cracking sound cut through he air. Harry looked closely and nearly dropped the egg in fright when a crimson scaled head popped out of the egg and gave a loud high pitched animalistic scream.

"IT'S…IT'S A DRAGON!" The shocked words flew out of Harry's mouth as he just sat there shell shocked almost to the point of speechlessness, and was about to get the tiny creature as far away from his as fast of possible, but the little creature seemed too fast for the wizard as it quickly got the rest of its body out of the egg and went straight for Harry. Harry not enough time to react closed his eyes expecting the worse from the tiny dragon but what he didn't expect was it curling itself under his chin its tiny little claws digging into his shirt as it rubbed itself against his body and let out a sort of purring noise. So Harry did what any other wizard would of done in his position he froze in his spot and didn't move, this time his mind couldn't wrap around what was going on in this situation, all dragons were supposed to be vicious to humans even when this small so having a baby dragon coddling him was just not adding up in the teens head. Finally getting out his shock somewhat he choked out, too scared to move. "Wha…what's it doing?" He turned his head slightly to Kurama's direction to see the red head laughing at his reaction, Harry wanted to glare but he wanted answers first because his back muscles were starting to twitch madly at how stiff he was so he didn't know how much longer he could sit still for.

Kurama ceased his laughing if just for a moment to explain to the frightened wizard, "That my friend is possible the most powerful dragon of its kind. I found it one day just randomly when I was exploring uncharted areas in the magical world, the egg had been abandoned, I'm going to guess when wizards starting putting them in "protective" reservations the dragons couldn't hide it before they were taken so it was left out in the open for someone to find. I had studied extensively dragons and never saw an egg such as this, I knew that the dragon inside was alive, but the egg wouldn't hatch unless it had blood connection with another being, it's a symbiotic dragon, but it won't actually hatch for just anyone, for some reason it will only hatch for those who have a good heart and powerful magic. I found this info out when using powerful and extensive medical diagnostic magic on the egg for years. While in the egg the dragon lives off of magic in the air, and they never die they just stay in stasis until the right wizard comes by. Unfortunately I did find out that because them being reliant upon wizards for hatching and living, and the egg is vertically impossible to break, dragons will hide them because their hate of humans of all kinds. So this might be the only one ever living of its kind, ever to be documented." As Kurama explained this, Harry got an astonished look on his face and Naruto looked at the red little bundle still cuddling the wizard in curiosity. They both jumped when Kurama clapped his hands loudly together with an evil smile on his face, "So with that said, you are now to be my little guinea pig Harry Potter for the next three or so years because I gave you such a wonderful gift, and you cannot refuse."

Harry faced twisted to one of pure shock and outrage before saying the only thing to come to mind. "WHAT!?

After Harry calmed down about being Kurama's guinea pig after being explained he wouldn't dissect him or anything just watch him to see what changes will happen with him formally bonding with the little dragon who still persisted to cling to the wizard much to his dismay and embarrassment. Kurama shook his head and went back to his explanation of what the next few hours were going to look like. "So at midnight we will officially start training by entering the box, closing the lid and not coming out for three years. Before that though we need to gather everything were going to need to train, so that means everything learnable needs to be put in trunks and ready to go before midnight, and considering the size of this house, we best start now, so take these trunks and head to the library and get cracking. I want nothing viable left. Got it." He looked at the two teens with a stern looking saying he was serious. Nodding in response both teens took the hundred or so shrunken trunks that they were assigned and followed the directions they were given to the library. They opened the twin doors and gawked at how many books were crammed in like the five story library.

Naruto grunted in annoyance staring down the bane of her existence, "He's got to be fucking kidding me if he expects us to read every single one of these books."

Standing off to her side was Harry who stared at the walls upon walls of books the baby dragon sleeping curled up upon his shoulder like a scarf, "Uh from the little I know of Kurama I do believe he will make us read every single one of these…."

Face palming Naruto let out a long sigh knowing this to be true, taking a moment to cuss in her head she did a familiar cross like sign with her hands, and ten clones of Naruto came into existence via a white puffy smoke, scaring Harry out of his wits, he leaned over holding his chest, hyperventilating slightly trying to calm his fast beating heart. 'Bloody hell will these two ever stop scaring me out of my wits.' The tiny crimson dragon lifted its head slightly to rub its head against Harry's cheek bone as if to calm him down, which surprisingly enough it did. He watched as the ten Narutos' sprang into action, each grabbing a handful of shrunken trunks from the original Naruto and began by unshrinking the trunks and quickly and efficiently taking books from the shelves and stacking them into the chests. Taking after Naruto's lead, he made his way to the other side, reversing the shrinking process of one trunk Harry started stacking books in, not paying much attention to the titles of the books. It took about four hours of ten Naruto clones, the original Naruto, Harry and a tiny baby dragon to get all the trunks filled to the brim with books, some books were not so friendly on the transfer, particularly a nasty book that tried to bite Naruto and got thrown every violently into the trunk, making it let out a whining whimper while being left to sulk in the trunk. It was around four pm when they finished up, both teens and the little dragon's stomachs growled loudly almost simultaneously. Laughing, Naruto made sure all the trunks were shrunken and back in the bag they came in.

"Come on lets go see what we can find in the kitchen to raid, with all the work we did I think we deserve a break to eat and replenish our energy." Naruto motioned for him to follow her out, and wearily he did without much complaint because he thought a good sized snack sounded good.

When they reached the kitchen, both started drooling at a heavenly smell drifting from the kitchen. Opening the doors, they peaked in to see Kurama basically flitting around the kitchen, going back and forth between stirring stuff on the stove and a pan with stuff frying in it. He looked over his shoulder at the two still standing at the door, "Well don't just stand there looking stupid you two, come on in. Food will be ready here in just a few minutes."

The kids and dragon sat around the table silently waiting for the food to be finished, which happened not to be a very long wait considering how much stuff Kurama was working on all at once in the kitchen. They all looked up to Kurama at the same time as he strolled through the kitchen swinging door supporting four plates on his arms, and he stiffened for a second at the simultaneous look on hunger coming from the two teens and dragon. In the back of his mind, the word 'creepy' came to though.

Shaking off the creeped out feeling from the looks he was receiving he placed down the big white glass plates in front of his previous jailor and two in front of his new student and his dragon. On the plates, were a heaping amount of spaghetti and meatballs, and starving Harry dug into the food, but stopped at one bit as his mind got flooded with most fantastic tasting spaghetti he has ever had, he looked over to Naruto to see what she thought of the food, but only saw her staring intently at it and kind of jabbing at it with her fork, as if expecting it to jump off the plate and attack her.

"What's wrong Naruto? Don't you like spaghetti?" Harry asked, confusion written on his face.

"Uh well no actually we don't have this stuff where I'm from, honestly the only thing I've really eaten most my life has been ramen." She confessed a slight harsh laugh at the end as she stiffly poked at the food on her plate.

Kurama understood, the only people who would give her decent food or even really acknowledge her when she was younger was the father and daughter team that ran the Ichiraku ramen stand, so Naruto felt guilt about the current situation and the fact that she won't be able to share a meal with them ever again. Look down for a moment he reached over to Naruto hands that wasn't poking at the spaghetti and grasped it tightly, making her look up in his eyes. "Those two wouldn't want you to dwell on it, you know they loved you with all their hearts and always supported you the best way possible. Now go ahead and eat, and make sure to always keep them in your heart and never forget."

While tears did swell on the edge of Naruto's eyes she quickly got rid of them before Harry saw and dug into the food that smelled so good, and the taste didn't disappoint.

Ten plates later, Harry sat on the other side of Naruto wondering if he should be impressed or disgusted that she can put away that much food, but forgetting how much food she just ate in one setting, he did enjoy the look of content that spread across her face. A blush spread across his face when her eyes hit his. Realizing he had just got caught staring intently he looked away quickly to a random area in the dining hall, face red as a cherry. He jumped when he heard a giggle, and peaked out of the corner of his eye to see Naruto laughing, he liked the sound of it, and was a little sad when she had stopped.

His slight dismay was broken when Kurama made a distinct 'pay attention to me you twats' cough in his hand. Both teens looked to him, "So what's going to happen is that we're going to enter the box at midnight tonight and then leave on the stroke of midnight on the third day. I will have one of the house elves posted outside the box to tell us when it's over. The box also houses my magical creatures, and I haven't been to see them in over thirty-five years so it'll be interesting. So until than you two are free to wander the house and such but do not leave the manor, I can't guarantee any protection from the council or Moldy-butt's minions if you step out."

Harry covered over a laugh with a strangled cough at the name Kurama gave Voldemort, but nodded and got up to look around the house and check out everything that the house had to offer, not noticing that when he left his little dragon friend wasn't hanging off him anymore. He walked around the house for about an hour an half and noticed that from what it looks like wasn't much of a house since Kurama left it hadn't been updated really, there wasn't even a TV there was an old stereo that he only sees in museums now, he was about to walk past another room he thought was empty but halted when he something shiny out of his corner of his eye. Opening the sliding Japanese style door, he found what he thought was a dojo he saw in all the old ninja movies. While he was stunned about how nice the room looked with the Japanese art work on the walls his eyes made their way to two swords hanging on the wall. When his eyes connected to a Katana about three feet long in a red sheath with a black dragon etched in it, and a golden dragon hilt. He felt tug at his subconscious, his eyes slightly glazed over and he reached over to touch it, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm breath fanning against his neck. His head snapped to the right to see a predatory smiling Kurama, before he could sputter out an apology, warm lips fell upon his. His face turned beet red, but instead of feeling disgust about a guy kissing him he oddly felt warm and then he felt a rush of what he can explain as adrenaline, power, and pain all at once. He would have screamed in pain and shock if it hadn't been for Kurama's lips silencing him. The moment only lasted a few minutes but for Harry it felt forever where both his lips and body were being assaulted by Kurama. When Kurama pulled away, Harry sputtered and tried to get of the fox's grasped but all Kurama did was giggled at his futile attempted and gently picked up the red katana that he was eying earlier and held it in front of them.

"Well this is quite surprising Harry, I'm surprised that _Shi no dorogonburedo (Dragon blade of death) _had called to you, he hasn't done that in a very long time you must have a god of luck on your side to receive of all this magnificent gifts in one day." Kurama praises, a smile of laughter at the struggling boy in his arms.

Harry was still pushing on Kurama's chest trying to escape the arm that was around him and was assaulting his personal space, "That doesn't explain why you kissed me!"

Kurama chuckled and moved the katana to his other hand, and picked up the blue and white Katana that was 6 feet long, "Watch." He commanded, "O dear Naru-channnn~!" He purred just as Naruto cleared the corner and as that happened Kurama gave the blade a toss, on reflex she caught it but was surprised to receive a sonic blast back and through several walls dust and wood trailing after her. Harry's jaw dropped in shock. "Ooohh _Jensei no fenikkusuburedo (Phoenix Blade of Life) _likes her. Now to explain why I kissed you, one it's funny to see you flustered you're so cute!" Harry growled in response unknowingly his eyes slitted like a cats and grew brighter, Kurama noticed but didn't say anything. "And two because if you had touched _Shi no dorogonburedo _without any chakra you probably would get killed right off seeing how both swords were forged from chakra steel in our dimension, though it's surprising that _ Shi no dorogonburedo _called to you, he's very picky."

"You speak as if the swords are people." Harry questioned, finally giving up his struggle to get out of Kurama's arms.

"Oh but these swords are sentient ha ha they both have powerful demons in them, the swords were both forged from chakra steal and the blood and bones of the demons, and before you ask they chose this, they didn't want to die so being made into a sword to face battle forever is a blessing to a demon if you can get it done." Harry looked down thoughtfully. "So wanna hold him?"

Harry's head snapped up and he looked to where Naruto shot off, gulping he nodded his head. Kurama smiled in glee as he let go of Harry and placed the Katana gingerly in his open hands. Harry closed his eyes expecting to be shot off like Naruto but instead he felt a warmth spread throughout his body like a blazing fire within his soul. A voice entered his mind, 'Draw me boy!' Not hesitating he grabbed the hilt of the sword drew the katana from its sheath and gasped at the pitch black blade on the sword. "He's beautiful."

"Isn't he, he was a good looker when he was alive too." Kurama giggled, but stopped when he heard a scream of rage and looked to the hole that Naruto created.

"KU-RA-MA!" She yelled in rage, storming up to the fox, the 6 foot katana strapped to her waist, she walked up to Kurama grabbed him by the collar of his trench and shook him roughly, which was funny for Harry to watch this five foot four inch girl shaking a six foot four inch fox in human form like it was nothing, "What the fuck was the point of blasting my ass through 5 walls!"

"But Naru-chhhhaaannn it wasn't me it was the katana who blasted you through 5 walls! Aren't you happy to have a new weapon anyhow?" Kurama whined pitifully, making Naruto's tick grow larger, but turned in a huff releasing Kurama and storming out of the dojo.

Harry felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down to see his little dragon friend sitting there patiently waiting to be picked up, "O that's where you went. You know we really need to think of a good name for you." Harry bent over and picked up the happy little dragon, who surprisingly started to change different colors, while Harry looked surprised at the dragon never seeing that before, he smiled, "Hey I know I'll call you Astarot (Prince of death), you're a dragon so you should have a name that everyone fears." The little dragon shot out a little flame, showing he liked the name.

[Time Skip]

It was five before midnight and Kurama, Harry, Astarot and Naruto were waiting outside of the magical time/space trunk, all off their supplies stuffed into a feather pouch, the magical creatures that was purchased at the dark wizards shop waiting in their cages still ready to be transported to their new home. Nodding to the house elf that he charged with opening the box on the third day, they opened the lid when it was a minute before midnight, the magical creatures went in first then Harry with Astarot on his shoulders and Naruto followed after Kurama, they didn't look back as the house elf closed the lid to the box. Harry and Naruto gasped in shock as they, the area it looked to be never ending rolling green plain with a beautiful forest and a lake and over by the hill a wood cabin. They were pulled out of there shock when Kurama opened the cages for the magical creatures and watched them scurry off to safety.

Kurama turned to them with a sadistic gleam in his eye, "Welcome to three years of hellish training kids." He let out a sinister chuckle and Harry's first reaction was to grab Naruto's hand for comfort.

Naruto looked at Harry and smiled, "Were ready for whatever you throw at us fluffy!" Harry drew from Naruto's confidence and nodded his head in agreement and laughed at Kurama's sour face about being called 'fluffy'.

Kurama smiled at both though and shouted, "You better!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 007: We're Back in Black! **

**[Time Skip: 3 days/years later]**

Three days later outside of the trunk, the same elder male house elf that was appointed with the job of opening the box at a certain time pulled out a hidden golden pocket watch to check the time, nodding when the time struck midnight. The house elf unlatched the lock and lifted the lid up not a moment later one buy one three heads popped out of the trunk. The older house elf's eyes widened in shock looking at two of the occupants that left just three days ago. Seeing how it was midnight the three shadows parted ways two heading in one direction while the other wend in the opposite direction.

[Time skip: Morning]

The sun was just starting to peak over the sun and all seemed like a quiet start for what looks to be a nice day when "TTTTTHHHWWWAAACCCCKKKK" bounced off the walls waking all the two house elves sleeping in a closet with a start. The looked around in their tiny closet in both fear and confusion. They waited a few more minutes with the sound not showing up again they decided to get comfortable and go back to sleep when "THHHWWAAACCKK" sounded through the building again. They both lifted they heads with a start like two little meerkats, it was another few minutes of quiet, so they tried once more to lay down to sleep when "THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK!" went ringing through the house and the two house elves decided to give up on sleep and go see what that sound could possibly be. Going to the lowest floor in the building they peered past the shoji screens, their eyes went wide at what was going on inside. There inside the room with bamboo swords in hand was Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, except they weren't how they were when they left. Harry had been basically short and scrawny fifteen year old when he left, with a depressed look in his eyes almost at all times, but the Harry that now stood in front of the house elves was a six foot tall eighteen year old with a good deal of muscles from head to toe, his hair was now long and fell down to the middle of his back, it was held back in a low pony tail. His emerald eyes now sparked alive with life and enjoyment. He was wearing black loose training pants and that was it really, obviously not the self-conscious boy he was before he left. The second person in the room was the girl who they now called mistress, she was still the same height of five feet and four inches but now she definitely filled out more in both the bust and hip department, her mix of red and blond hair now fell down to her knees braided neatly. Her eyes were sparkled like blue diamonds as she looked at Harry in determination, she wore an orange tank top and black training pants like Harry. Without much warning she charged with a low side slash using the typical katana stance, Harry didn't move and simply used his brute strength with one arm to horizontal slash, connecting their bamboo swords with a loud powerful "THWACK". They held that pose for a moment when someone in the corner clapper their hand together loudly.

"Alright that's enough you two, we have an audience. Naruto why don't got talk to the house elves about room arrangements for them while Harry and I got set everything up for our trip." The two house elves looked to corner to see a very handsome Kurama sitting there Indian style looking the same as he left except is hair looked to be a little longer but that about that. Nodding her head Naruto stood straight and walked to stand in front of Alberich and Amaya.

"How about we go upstairs to the dining room to discuss this, I'll make some tea." The house elves nodded stiffly to their mistress before snapping their way to the dining room. Entering the dining hall with a pot of tea and three tea cups, she saw her two house elves waiting by the table, slightly shuffling their feet around in nervousness. She smiled at them brightly, and it seemed to have soothed their nervousness. Setting down the tea pot she motioned for them to sit down in front of her, they probably would of refused if not she sat down with a smile still on her face. They sat down and she handed them both a tea cup and poured some tea. So before I left I will admit I felt pity for both for you and was ready to give you nice clothes and set you free," both house elves got hard and offended looks on their faces, and were going to protest but Naruto held up a hand before any anger filled word left their lips, "But I talked to Kurama about this the same week we left, he explained to me your guys culture, customs, and house elves in general, and while I understand you take great offence to me giving me things for your efforts I want to give you both two gifts and it will be the only gifts you receive ever," The two house elves stayed quiet but they looked ready to intervene if they though the gifts were too much. "The first gift is a room of your very own for both of you to keep your things and have your privacy." While they did look shocked at the fact that they hadn't even been here that long and they already had rooms of their own, they didn't object they actually looked happy for the accommodations, "The second gift is the fact that I give you both my permission to collect things of your liking, books, knick knacks, anything you want, all you have to do is ask." At this they were going to protest but one kind smile from Naruto stalled the words from coming out, "We are family now, you are not my servants, you are my friends and family and I will do everything in my power to make both of you happy and safe, as I said before I will only give you both two gifts there are no more to worry about I swear." The female house elf blushed a light pink hew and nodded in thanks while the older house elf turned his head in a huff but Naruto could tell he was speechless and happy at the same time but wanted to put up a front. Smiling at her two house elves she stood up motioned for them to follow her and showed them to their new rooms, Alberich's room was modeled after an old fashioned seventeenth century room. It was a dust brown color for the walls along with the carpet, with a bed that was just right for him in the corner with beautiful grey cotton sheets and a simple comforter, he had a maple nightstand and dresser also in the room with a simple lamp on the night stand. It wasn't much but Alberich stared at the room like it was the most wonderful thing in the world, he turned to his mistress nodded his thanks then went into his room closing the door with a soft click. Naruto and Amaya walked to a room right next to Alberich's opening the door, Amaya gasped placing her thin fingers to her lips in astonishment, unlike Alberich's room that was simple and fit his perfectly hers was a deep maroon color with small flicks of magical dragon designs appearing on the wall then disappearing just as fast as they came and instead of carpet on the floor was Japanese style tatami floor. Instead of a bed there was a beautiful violet with different colored butterfly's littering the futon which lay on the floor. Off to the left was a small mahogany dresser and nightstand and then on a wall near a window was a beautiful vanity, all the object in the room were her size too. She went to the middle of the and just gazed at all the beautiful objects that was now in her room, tears coming to her eyes. She looked over to her mistress hoping that this wasn't a dream and she was going to wake up from it. Naruto smiled once more at her and nodded confirmation that everything in this room was in fact hers. Amaya went in front of Naruto and bowed so low she almost touch the ground in gratitude. Waving it off she simply stated that she deserved everything in this room, she closed the door with a soft click but stood there for a moment when she heard Amaya sobbing, probably not used to such kindness. Naruto left to find Harry and Kurama leaving Amaya so she could have a moment by herself to sort out her feelings.

Naruto sensed that Harry and Kurama was in the study, heading in that direction she walked in to see Harry with his little dragon partner Astarot on his shoulder and Kurama leaning over a map with a red marker in Kurama's Hand. Walking over she looked to the map, "So where have we decided to go for the rest of the summer guys?"

Harry looked up, "Well so far we have chosen to check out America and Japan, Kurama thinks that's with the limit of time that's all were really going to be able to check out for now is Japan, I agree because it has already been three days technically since I sent Hedwig to the Weasleys' and by now they probably will be trying to find me and that probably gives us only a week for our vacation really before they go to my family's home demanding where I am. Plus with school starting in two weeks they are pressed for time to clear my name." Harry straightened and crossed his arms across his chest, sighing at the fact that he had to clear his name for defending himself from their stupid Dementors.

Kurama chuckled at the misfortune that seemed to cling to the nineteen year old, "Alright since we basically have everything we need for the trip why don't we head out now." The two other occupants to the room nodded in enthusiasm and quickly went to their room to grab their bags. Yes you heard correctly, room as in one singular room. You see while Naruto and Harry with Kurama on the training trip rivalry turned into a blossoming friendship and love. Cliché right? Wrong! Their rivalry only turned into friendship truly when Naruto kicked his ass and friendship only turned to love when Harry once again got his ass kicked by the one and only Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The walked down the huge hall to a random door in the corridor, opening the door quietly there off to the side of the room on a queen sized bed was two leather feather bag of holding backpacks. Harry went over to the bed grabbed the black t-shirt that had been left there before the little mock battle, quickly pulling it over his head he grabbed the two backpacks throwing the orange colored one over to Naruto who caught it without a thought in the world, flipping it over her shoulder. Astarot was still perched on Harry's shoulder before he seemed to quiver for a moment then he started to meld into Harry's skin much like a tattoo, when he finished melding with Harry's skin he looked to be a red tattoo that stretched from Harry's palm wrapping around his arm to have his head rest on Harry's shoulder and neck. Harry quivered for a moment than both teens tossed each other a smile before heading down the corridor the same direction they came from, they go back into the study and found Kurama waiting for them leaned back in a chair, his leather covered feet propped up upon the desk in a lazy manner.

"Ready to go Kurama?" Naruto asked giving his foot a pat on the side to gain his attention.

Kurama grunted and stood up taking out a small pouch and motioning for them to go to the fireplace that was in the room. He pointed to the small back, "This here in my hand is floo powder, Harry I believe has already used this so no need to explain to him, you on the other hand Naruto have not so as a quick lay down you take a handful of this powder, say the name of the place you want to go in this case its 'Daiagon Yochico' and then throw it at your feet. Easy enough to understand correct?" Naruto nodded here head in agreement. "Okay Harry you go first then Naruto than I will be the last to show up." Harry nodded and reached into the hand sized sack, pulling out a handful of silvery glittering floo powder as he stood in the entrance of the fire place, giving a smirk he threw it to his feet saying 'Daiagon Yochico'. With a loud cracking lightning sound he was gone in a plume of smoke. Naruto gave a slight cough when a puff of smoke shot in her face, she waited for the smoke to clear before following Harry's example and taking a handful of floo powder and throwing it at her feet while saying the name of the place she was supposed to go to. Feeling a pull from her head to her toes she felt a rush of power and air next thing she knew she was looking into the emerald eyes of Harry who smiled a knowing smile at her as he offered a hand out to her, taking it gratefully he pulled her up to his chest, dipping his head down he was about to give her a kiss on the lips when a large cracking sound was heard, both turned their heads to see Kurama walking out of a brick fire place entrance dusting off some chimney grime looking nonchalant as if he didn't notice them about to share a moment. Kurama walked to a white wooden door with small rectangle shaped windows in it was situated right across from the fire place they exited out of. They followed suit the bright light temporarily blinded them upon exit but once the bright light bulbs in their eyes disappeared they looked around amazed that stood before them, walking slowly down the one road they gazed at all the stores, yes Daiagon Yochico was much like Daiagon Alley it had the essential wand store, book store, caldron store, alchemy store, ect and a bank ran by Japanese looking goblins but once we got further into the alley we noticed they had other things that the British Daiagon alley had, they had a very open and public dark arts store, weapons store, hell they were even selling muggle technology right in the open and no one seemed to be bother actually there was many people who was bustling in and out of the small store.

"Wow this place has so many more stores than my Daiagon Alley." Harry commented outright staring at the weapons store with open curiosity.

Kurama turned to them hands on hips, "Well yes, Japanese wizards honestly do their own thing, while their country might have a xenophobia of everything outside of Japan they do have a culture that accepts technology and teaching children to the fullest, so fighting without magic here does happen, they don't train as extensively as you two but at least they put in some effort to not be completely reliant on just their magic to save their asses. Anyways come on well we don't have much time and were on vacation after all," He tossed them both a purse full of money it jingled merrily as it fell into their outreached hands, "Go have some fun we'll meet back here in two hours. Make sure to find something for the festival tonight you two, okay?" Both nodded, smiling to each other then ran off down the alley to check out all the stores in their path. There were so many stores and so little time so both Harry and Naruto secretively made two shadow clones each and hedged them to look different without hand signs to check out the rest of the stores they probably couldn't get to in time, first store they went to was a book store called Kame &amp; Usagi Bookstore. Naruto let out a small giggle at the name but proceeded in, unlike the magical book stores in Britain the store looked very modern with marble floors and books nicely placed on shelves instead of all over the place. Naruto and Harry split up to cover more ground, and Naruto surprisingly enough over the three years she was gone and was forced books down her throat practically by Kurama came to actually like reading, none of the history books or anything like that she loved the high speed fantasy or action books hell she even read a little bit romance but that wasn't very often so she never counted that in her list of what to get books. She skimmed over the binds of the book not really finding anything to peak her interest when she came across some white bindings which originally had Japanese kanji going down the binds but quickly switched to American, her eyes grew wide, and a tremble came to her lips.

"Naruto?" Harry felt a spike in Naruto's Chakra so came over to when she was standing still cradling something to her breast. "What's the matter Naruto?"

Naruto looked over her shoulder to Harry tears nearly to her eyes, she showed him a cover sexily drawn women with the title 'Bomber Girl' on the top of the cover. "She's hot that's what the matter! How can something drawn be this fine?!" Harry choked on air coming in his lungs as he burst out laughing at Naruto's serious look. Naruto grabbed a few more comics called manga in japan and they continued their marry way down the alley to other stores. They hit up maybe two or three more plus a clothing store before their two hours ran out and they had to meet back up with Kurama. When they had made it back to where Kurama had been waiting he was already dressed dashingly in a black Montsuki (Type of formal male kimono) with three red crests with the kanji of nine in the center on both his shoulders and the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Yo." He raised his hand saying this, "Find everything you guys wanted and needed?" Both teens nodded their heads. "Good now go get dressed quickly, the festival is going to start shortly." They headed to a local changing room that they set out for people for occasions such as this, and changed into their festival wear. They came out of their respected areas and looked at one another, Harry unlike Kurama who was wearing formal wear chose to a plain deep green yakuta with a small smiling red dragon on the sleeve, while Naruto picked something not to crazy extravagate but looked absolutely beautiful on her is what Harry thought. It was a light blue silk kimono with small sunflowers littering the bottom of the Kimono and the left sleeve. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun with hair charm chopsticks stuck inside the fun holding it in place. Once Harry stopped his insistent staring at Naruto they headed to find Kurama, finding him with a group of people lined up next to a street they maneuvered their ways through the crowd to the front where Kurama was standing, arms crosses and looked to be waiting for something. Naruto looked up at him after a few minutes of waiting and was about to ask what they were waiting for when a loud "BOOM" nearly made her jump out of her skin. She looked to her left and saw hoards of people marching down the street, all dressed up extravagantly in feathers, tradition clothes and crazy skin tight outfits, throwing flags and playing all kinds of instruments. After the marching people came giant moving inanimate objects in all types of shapes, there was dragons that spewed fire and many other crazy things, there were also people giving out lots of magical candy and that made Naruto happy. Once the last of the parade was gone, people cheered a little bit more but then moved to the festivals that was happening, there were hundreds of stalls open with vendors trying to get people to buy stuff and games where the venders weren't nice, they egged people on to play even going so far to call people names and such to get that money. Then in the middle of the festival there was plays and skits going on, was more interested in getting some food, so she used her nose to find what she wanted, grabbed Harry's hand and basically teleported herself and Harry in a seat at you guessed it a ramen shop. Harry laughed knowing that this was his girlfriend's food obsession when she was younger, she told him that it was also the only food she could really eat when she was younger, now that she didn't have people giving her rotten food she ate more than just ramen. The waitress came by and almost had a heart attack when Naruto spouted off like ten bowls of ram two of each flavor, while Harry only ordered a simple beef ramen for himself. About twenty minutes later both had their food and while Naruto was inhaling hers at amazing speed from not having ramen for three years while Harry ate his at a moderate speed enjoying the warmth and flavor from the Japanese cuisine. Took only an hour to finish off their food before going off to many of the magical stand, once they passed a high end jewelry stand selling magical jewelry of all types for decent prices, Harry looked back at the stand with curiosity, while Naruto kept walking along. Getting an idea he turned and followed Naruto, nobody noticed the shadow clone he had made that was now heading to the jewelry stand. The couple had walked around the festival for several hours, checking out the performers, buying a few things, eating and talking and just in general enjoying each other's presence to the fullest. It had been ten before midnight when the two decided to pull away from the crowded bustling festival to a secluded little area in a magical garden full of roses, cherry blossoms and a small little koi pond in the middle of it all, they sat at a decorative bench next to the pond and watch the koi fish swim round and round each much like a game. Naruto sat there in content her head leaned against hairs shoulder, her eyes watching the fish in the moonlight who seemed to dance. Harry looked over to the young women only a year his elder, she was beautiful, strong in every aspect of the word, she was still an enigma of unpredictability, she in his mind was perfect and in his mind he came to an agreement in what he wanted and needed. Naruto looked confused when Harry gently removed himself from her head, she got a startled look in her eyes when he kneeled down upon one knee and took her left hand from her lap and into his big strong ones.

"Naruto it has been three years since we first met, you have always been hard on me not to be mean but to make me grow into a strong willed person I am today. While in the beginning there was feeling of attraction and lust they now have grown into a heated fire of love for you and your whole being." He slightly fumbled with something in his inside breast pocket he pulled out a velvet orange egg, he hit the button stationed on top of the egg and the egg top suddenly disappeared and in the middle of the egg was two rings both silver in color but one was just a circlet while the other had a amethyst implanted into it middle with a small ruby on the right and sapphire on the left with glowing blue rune symbols circling the band. "Naruto will you please marry me and stay with me forever?"

All was quiet for a second when finally Naruto looked into Harry eyes as tears sprung from her own and she left into his open arms crying his shoulder repeatedly, "yes, yes, and yes."

Up in a tree unknown to the two Kurama smiled down at his two adopted family with happiness as Naruto slipped on her engagement ring while the ringlet when back into Harry's pocket for the time being, then he looked up at the crescent moon, "What challenges will now await us?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 008: The Great Return**

True to Harry's prediction it was only a week into their vacation when Naruto felt a tug on her conscious that told her Dudley must have placed blood on the seal she had drawn on him. They quickly got everything sealed up and back into their bags. Kurama advised them to shift into their younger selves before they left, as he himself transformed into a red little kit and stood on Naruto's shoulder while Alberich again melted into Harry's skin like a tattoo and was covered up with a long sleeved black shirt. Harry and Naruto looked at each other and nodded before both used magic to shapeshift until they looked like they did before they left for those magical three years in the box. They nodded to each other one again, dressed in normal looking teenager clothes they held hands and teleported to where Dudley which happened to be the house he used to live at, but Dudley wasn't alone, Vernon and Petunia were cowering behind Dudley who had his arm extended out with a small amount of his blood placed on the seal Naruto gave him. Harry looked behind his shoulder to see mad eye moody, red haired Tonks and several other people standing behind him wide eyed at the two teens who practically showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh hi guys." Harry said nonchalantly like he didn't just show out of nowhere in a flash of yellow light, trying his best to remember the person he was before but drawing a blank.

Mad eye moody snapped out of his shock and grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt pulling him along to the front door, "Don't 'hi guys' me Harry James Potter where have you been for over a week? And who the bloody hell is this girl?" Naruto was getting stared down by the rest of the people in the room, and she raised her hand in mock surrender at the suspicious looks, Tonks got a tick mark above her brow in annoyance at the blond, wand raised just in case she happened to be the enemy.

Harry pulled away from mad eye moody with no effort who looked shocked when Harry stood up proud and straight, and motioned for Naruto to come stand next to him, "This is Naruto, she's been helping me and I think she will be a big help in the battle with Voldermort." He made his statement short and to the point, Mad eye moody looked at Naruto up and down critically and with his usual mad look on his face he sighed and motioned every wizard and witch outside to the dark street, closing the door Dursley's house with a slam on his way out.

Once outside they all stood in a line facing the opposite street mad eye moody looked at Naruto, "You know how to fly a broom?" Naruto smirked and nodded, Kurama tucked nicely into her orange zip up hoody hidden from everyone. "Good now no one break rank." Mad eye moody made a motion and a broom zoomed into all of the wizard and witches ready for them to grab onto with their hands. Everyone mounted the brooms and like lightning zoomed across the river and houses to the front of connected brick housing compartments many miles away from Harry's home. They waited and looked up when they heard a noise like bricks scrapping against one and another, the housing compartments where pulling apart with windows slamming in and little pot holders popping out of the side to form a new housing apartment that wasn't their moments before. Harry smiled and tugged Naruto along with the rest of the group who entered the house, once inside they heard both loud yelling and low voices, discussing about Voldermort, the people who had come to get Harry pushed past quickly and went into the room as well and Harry stared when he saw an older man in his late thirties early forties with scraggly long black hair and a small black beard on his face wearing all black, the man stared back at Harry as well in a sort of shocked expression when a plump older women with light red hair in a patterned dress and apron came out of the same room blocking the teens view of the people inside and closed the door behind her so not to let them hear or see what was going on which annoyed both teens greatly.

She was smiling happily at Harry at first but then it turned into a look of confusion when she saw him connected hand by hand with a unknown girl with blond and flaming red layered hair, and the brightest blue eyes she swear she has ever saw.

"Hello Harry dear and ….?" She left the question hang in the air hopping to be answered with a name.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." She said with a slightly forced smile, still slightly annoyed at being treated like a child but tried not to hold it against the older red head, she did look like she was only sixteen.

Still confused to as to who she was she didn't question it nodded her head with a wide grin and showed the two upstairs to the rooms, "Well Naruto I wasn't expecting you so we don't have a room for you, so do you mind sharing…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"I'll share with Harry." She grabbed Harry's hand went in the room, avoided Ron and Hermione launching themselves at her and Harry and closed the door on the three British wizards' stunned face.

Harry looked at Naruto with laughter in eyes, "you had to do that didn't ya?"

Naruto put her hands on her hips, just as amused, "Of course I had to get back at the ol' lady for treating us like children." She heard Mrs. Weasley usher Hermione and Ron downstairs, both were grumbling and confused, she heard three pars of footsteps head down the stairs and spread out her chakra to make sure that no one was eavesdropping,"Think we should tell them you're not actually fifteen anymore?"

Kurama poked out his head from Naruto's baggy jacket, "That right now might not be the wisest plan right now. They are already pretty disturbed about the whole events with Voldermort also Naruto you were not OBVIOULSLY part of their plans, so I say we wait on telling them the truth right now but I have a plan for this situation and get ourselves some allies. It will be going over the Order of the phoenix's heads because it's quite obvious that they have not made the best plans for you Harry. Also you two are a one man army and while allies will be good not if they hold you back purposely like the Order of the phoenix has. Now here is the plan…."

Now while Kurama was making plans above a coven of Witches and Wizard's those same people were down stairs conversing about one blond kunoichi and what to do with her who in turn were getting spied on by clones of the three ninja's above them. The Witches and Wizard's either stood or sat around an oval shaped mahogany table in a darkened room that was very old and had cob webs on in the corners of the ceiling and old pine wood planks for a floor, Rebus was the first to break the awkward silence that all were fidgeting about. "Moody, who the bloody hell is that young women with Harry?"

Moody looked up from the corner, "In all honesty I have no clue." There was slight protest from everyone in the room at the answer but everyone quieted down when Mad eye raised his hand in a silencing motion, "Now listen here, I am not so reckless to just bring someone I have no clue if she is a spy or not, but she showed up WITH Harry in a flash of blinding light after the muggle Dudley boy placed blood on a strange marking on his arm, so that tell me she has been with Harry this whole time. Do you think if she was really part of Voldermort's crew she would have not just killed him then and there also she would have not been able to enter the house because of the charm that protects that house from those who follow Voldermort and Voldermort himself, or have you lot forgotten that?" Everyone looked down in annoyance, "Now the girl doesn't seem to provide a threat and Harry said that she may even be able to assist us in the extermination of Voldermort, I don't know how she can help but right now we can take all the help we can get." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Now onto what's going to happen now with Harry, Dumbledore has been with the ministry for the past week, fighting for Harry to have a proper trial for these so called transgressions of underage magic in front of a muggle, which we all know is total crap, but for some reason," His tone turned sarcastic, "They find that it's fair to just say he's guilty and be over with it…. Our justice system has got to bloody hell." Everyone nodded in sullen agreement. They were going to continue the conversation the main topic being Harry but there was a loud screech and a large grey and brown owl flew through a window and dropped a parcel onto the mahogany table. Mr. Weasley quickly snatched it up, ripped it open and read the small note that was on the inside. His eyes got wide and he ran out of the room and upstairs, up hidden in the shadows the shadow clones dispelled so the three in the room knew that he was coming. A moment later, without even a knock Mr. Weasley entered Harry and Naruto's room, ignoring Naruto's prescience he grabbed Harry by the arm, and was about to pull him out of the room and down stairs but a hand on his wrist stopped him quite literally in his tracks. His head snapped over to his shoulder to see the girl he just ignored hold him like it was nothing with a look in her eyes that told him he did anything that seemed like he was going to hurt Harry that hand would no longer be there, his body started to tremble a fear like a small animal under the gaze of a predator, and as fast as that fear came it was gone when Harry took her hand off his wrist and smiled at her, and this time it was Mr. Weasley being pulled out of the room, her eyes watching him as he left until the door closed shut, his body still stiff and adrenaline coursing through his body made him have a thought in the back of his mind, he now knew what a rabbit felt like cornered by a fox. He was so out of it that he hadn't noticed that they were now down stairs with Harry trying to snap him out of his daze.

" !" Harry finally yelled getting the attention to the older man who let out an unintelligent 'huh?' "You wanted me for something correct?"

Mr. Weasley finally snapped all the way out of his daze and panicked and grabbed Harry once again by his arm and dragged him through he room he had the door previously closed on him, everyone was still in there but staring at the frazzled red head man, "We need to go NOW, Dumbledore just sent a message saying that they finally gave you a trial but only gave you a few minutes to show up apparently." So he grabbed floo powder, poured some in Harry's hand, "Say 'Ministry of Magic' I will be right behind you so do not move until I get there alright." Harry nodded his head and did as instructed. Once Harry was gone he looked to the rest of the occupants in the room, "Watch the girl….she's… she's not normal…." Unbeknownst to them Naruto was in the room and smirked as she blew sparkling white powder into the room on top of them, everyone got a glassy in their eyes and just as fast as it came it was gone, and like nothing happened Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and rushed to use his floo powder and get to the Ministry of magic. Naruto left the hidden house and walked down the street, hands folded behind her hand nonchalantly whistling a small tune, she disappeared in the shadows.

~*With Harry*~

Harry was ushered into a large room that circle in shape, with hundreds of people lined in the seats, most of them were obviously supposed to be the jury and an odd looking a chair in the middle with Cornelius Fudge dressed in what Harry thought to be a silly looking judge outfit, was in the middle overlooking the chair with a critical eye. Harry looked around the room there was very few that held contempt in their eyes as they watched him, he felt the need to send a bit of killer intent at them but suppressed that feeling to attempt to act like a lost boy, which must have been convincing because no one paid him any mind other than to send nasty looks at the boy who apparently liked to disturb their false peace of mind with rumors of Voldermort. He sat off to the side, and saw Dumbledore there dressed in a grey wizard cap and gown, not one white hair out of place. He smiled, he missed Dumbledore but that didn't stop him from wanting to beat the piss out of him for all the hiding, misleading, and preventing of him to better himself to do the damn job of killing Voldermort. He stared at the back of the old wizard's head for a moment before looking to the doors he just came in from to see Ms. Figg his neighbor walk in with a fearful look on her face at all the witches and wizards gathered around and now staring at her. An interrogator by the name of Amelia bones started off by asking Ms. Figg her name, what she witnessed and what not, Fudge tried to wave off her eye witness account because she was a squib, Percy Weasley surprisingly nodding in agreement to everything that fudge was saying making Harry shake his head in disappointment at the young man's ignorance, but Amelia ignored Fudge and took her witness account. Harry kind of tuned them out after a few minutes, because he found the whole thing to be uninteresting and not very good info to store away from later, plus if there was anything important his little buddy attached to his shoulder would tell him later. After Ms. Figg recanted what she saw that happened, she was dismissed and Harry was called up to speak to the court. He looked up at Fudge and felt both pity for the ignorance of the man and contempt for that same ignorance that he refused to budge on his opinion of Voldermort, no wonder the dark lord was winning with people like this in power of a society of magically inclined retards who don't tend to think for themselves in most aspects. The pudgy man right in front of him was opening his mouth to start his spew of irrelevant information in a campaign discredit Dumbledore and Harry, but Harry looked up and he stared at fudge straight in the eye, the man stared back but after a moment or so he turned his head uncomfortable at the young man's gaze, the words he was about to let loose caught deep in his throat. Harry let a ghost of a smirk cross his face and turned to the second of the interrogators, Amelia bones who was looking at Harry with a critical but fair judgment kind of eye. He liked that, and decided there that she was going to become an ally.

She saw how uncomfortable Harry's gaze made Fudge so she started asking the questions, "State your name for everyone please." She was startled when the young man's green eyes went to her and she could have sworn she could see depths of pain and experience in those eyes like she's never seen before in someone his age.

"Harry James Potter Ma'am." His answer was smooth and controlled, not one quiver of fear passed it tone, and it confused many that a child could be this controlled in the face of his fate.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Figg recanted what she witnessed on August 2, 1995 the night you used magic, even though against the law prohibiting under aged magic. Is this correct in assuming that she recanted what happened correctly?" Her tone was businesslike and commanding, but it didn't seem to bother the teen.

"Mrs. Bones, Ms. Figg was correct in her witnessing of the incident on August 2, 1995 and if you wish to test that then you may give me the truth potion so you KNOW that it is the truth if you do not wish to go off my eye witness's words. Also under the 'Decree of reasonable restriction of underage sorcery' ma'am I was well in my rights to defend myself." There was hushed whispers going through the stands at Harry's words, but they were all silenced by Amelia Bones, even though from the look on Fudge's face he was very upset my Harry's words and wished very much to shove the whole vial of truth position down the teen's throat.

"That Mr. Potter will not be necessary in a small case such as this, and you are correct about defense being a very good reason to bypass the law if determined you are in the right, now is it true that you used the Patronus spelled to protect yourself and the muggle Dudley Dursley from two of the ministries Dementors?" She asked, giving a look to Fudge when he wanted to intervene at her saying it was even a POSSIBIBLTY of it being Ministries Dementors that caused this.

"Yes Mrs. Bones, I had used the Patronus to protect both myself and my cousin from Dementors that had come to kill myself and I assume anyone with me." He sat up straight and look straight into the women's eyes as he answered her as there was whispers going around the court about someone so young using such an advanced spell.

Amelia Bones questioned Harry for a good ten more minutes, making sure she got all the information she and the rest of the people needed to determine a verdict for the young man. Amelia Bones stood up, "All in favor of the verdict being guilty, please raise your hands." There was a few hands, of course Fudge raised his hand a scowl on his face at how his plans were ruined by the look of one boy. "All in favor of the verdict being not guilty, please raise your hands." Not surprising almost all in the room except for those few who thought that he was guilty raised their hands in agreement. "Alright, we have a verdict." She looked at Harry, "On the charges of underage magic, the jury has found you not guilty Harry Potter, you are free to go."

Harry smiled at the interrogator, which surprised her. "Thank you very much. Have a nice day." Harry put a hand in his pocket and left the room with a small wave over his shoulder at the older women, making her wonder whether she should be annoyed at him for how casual she is with him or smile. She decided to just smile and go on with life, but she didn't get very far as she turned and was confronted by two people. Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge stood there both with ugly big frowns on their aging faces.

"Yes?" Amelia Bones she asked in a dignified voice but she was obviously annoyed to be cornered by the two other interrogators. They continued to stand their scowling. "If you have nothing to speak to me about then if you'll excuse me I have work to do that does not involve condemning an innocent boy." The faces of Fudge and Umbridge turned beat red as Amelia walked away from them.

~*With Harry*~

Harry walked down the large marbled hallway next to Mr. Weasley who obviously was holding his breath through the whole thing, and now was his cheerful self again, talking to Harry about wonderful muggles were, Harry just smiled and nodded not truly listening to the elder redhead because he was strategizing his next move in making Amelia Bone an ally. He only stopped his plotting when he sensed a familiar presence, and looked up to see Dumbledore there seemingly waiting for him. Mr. Weasley gave him a pat on the shoulder and went on ahead towards the floo powder transportation area. Harry now stood in front of the aging headmaster.

"Hello Headmaster. It's good to see you again." Harry greeted him with a smile, which he received one back, even if it seemed a bit strained.

"Hello to you also Harry, I wanted to see how you were holding up after that ordeal." He asked placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Fine Headmaster, it was nothing. I knew I was innocent, and I hoped that the jury had enough brains to determine that also." Harry's reply was short and right to the point, and he felt that he had surprised his headmaster with his behavior and knowledge so right now he was probing for information. He stretched and let out a yawn, "Headmaster not that it isn't nice to see you again, but may I speak with you another time, I've seemed to have worn myself out with all the commotion."

Dumbledore slightly shocked, let out a small smile and motioned for the boy to follow the elder Weasley to the floo powder station. His mind swimming with questions as to why Harry seemed not to be Harry anymore, and seemed to have changed somehow, he needed answers and he didn't seem to be getting form Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 009: Heading Back to the Beginning**

That same night Harry came back to the hidden mansion, he found that Kurama and Naruto had left, and took the memory of the brief meeting with the Order of the Phoenix. Which was fine by him honestly because it seemed her being there in the situation made things a lot more complicated for their plans, but he did feel a small twang of sadness, which he understood why he did. I mean who wouldn't feel slight sadness at not having the person you just spent years together with gone, and you're not sure how long it will take to get them back. Seeing how late it was, Harry was just planning on going back to his room for the night, but just before he made it to his door, he sensed Ron and Hermione hiding behind the wall, hoping to jump him. He debated briefly whether or not he should let them just fall when they jumped him, but he decided not to because in all actuality he hadn't really seen these people for years, so he allowed them to jump him in giant hugs. They welcomed him home, and yelled how worried they were and then proceeded to ask him where he had been for all that time, he hugged them back and laughed. He dodged there questions by yawning loudly, and stealthily dodging to his door, promising to answer questions tomorrow, they both gave him a look but he dismissed it and quietly closed his door behind him. Sighing he flopped down onto his bed, surprisingly tired he fell asleep into a dreamless light sleep, not waking up till late tomorrow.

A week to the "T" Harry was all packed and heading to the train station with Hermione and Ron to go back to Hogwarts, he sat in his train cart staring out the window, his eyes glazed over, he was snapped out of his trance when he heard the cart door open with a snap. Ron and Hermione came in with scowls on their faces, Harry simply raised a brow and they just sat down across from him and said one word. "Malfoy…" Harry nodded, vaguely remember how much of a douche the platinum blond was, but shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about the teen or his ego issues. All he honestly wanted to do was track down Voldermort and shove his sword up his ass, so he could live his life normally with Naruto. Harry snorted in annoyance, getting questioning looks from his friends, he just shrugged them off. He closed his eyes and dozed off into a light sleep to the pass the time to Hogwarts.

Not sure how long it had been, Harry was woken up by the shaking stop of the train, and he cracked his open and saw the school out in the distance from his window. Groaning he stretched his cramped muscles, popping a few bones in the process. He looked to see Hermione and Ron waiting for him at the cart door. Getting up he followed them to the fifth year's way of travel the last few miles to the castle, which happened to be carriages. Climbing up into the same carriage as his two friends and Luna lovegood, he just sat and listened to them converse about their summers. They asked him about his, but he just shrugged and said it was okay, not really wanting to try and remember that summer those three years ago. He was happy to see the castle gates because he was getting annoyed at the strange looks he was getting from the rest of the people in the carriage. He was the first to jump down from the carriage and made his ways to the castle's front gate without waiting for the other carriage riders. All the students filled into the giant dining room, heading to their respectful tables and waited for the new students to start filling in to be placed into one of the four houses. Harry drank a bit of pumpkin juice, watching as all of the new students got sorted and situated when Dumbledore stood up. It was the first time Harry actually looked at the professors eating area and he almost choked on his pumpkin juice seeing two faces he never thought he'd see up there. There sitting was the evil looking wench at his trial who kept giving him the stink eye, and next to her is Kurama in all his glory, smirking as he shows Harry he slipped something quickly in the evil wenches drinking without anyone but Harry seeing. Harry found this quite amusing and couldn't see what Kurama slipped the evil witch would do but he decided it be best to listen to his headmaster talking before he misses something important, which he pretty much missed the entire speech but he straightened when he heard that there was going to be a new transfer student all the way from Japan.

"Now students give a warm welcome to…. Naruto Namikazi!" Dumbledore pronounced in a loud voices, making a gesture to the giant doors.

The doors opened and in walked Naruto, well not his Naruto in terms of how she looked. This form of Naruto looked to be sixteen with long waist length slicked back platinum white blond hair, fair snow white skin and blue eyes that just seem to glow. She wasn't wearing the normal girls school uniform, she had a normal button up white shirt with a plain black tie and instead of a black skirt that most of the female students wear here she had black slack pants like what the males students wore and leather heeled black boots, her look was completed with Egyptian eyeliner and dark maroon lipstick. The whole room stared in shock at the beautiful transfer student, she walked gracefully and almost seductively down the middle lane dividing the four houses from each other to the sorting hat waiting patiently for her on a small stool. Sitting on the chair the hat was placed gently on her head, the hat surprisingly never said a word like it normally did while sorting someone, but many emotions placed on his face ranging from confusion, to anger, then to calm and almost understanding. The hat stayed silent only a second more before yelling out the house he had chosen for her.

"SLYTHERIN!" The dining room was silent for brief moments before cheers roared from the Slytherin table as Naruto got up from the stool and made her way to the open arms of the Slytherin table.

Ron poked Harry in the side, a nasty scowl on his face, "Isn't that just the pits, beautiful on the outside but rotten on the inside…. Looks like we best stay away from that one mate.."

While Harry felt some annoyance at what Ron said about Naruto, he didn't hold it against the red head because Ron had no clue that Naruto was on their side or the fact that she was actually his mate, so he just smashed the voice of his inner dragon soul telling him to defend his mate and simply nodded going back to his meal, though he did stop eating momentarily to laugh when he saw the evil pink wench drink her wine and ended up turning completely purple with horns, she didn't notice at first but when she did, she attempted to scream and all that came out was random animal noises. She ran out the dining hall with everyone laughing at her, even some of the professors found it entertaining.

The rest of the night was plain and boring except for the occasional look at his mate, when the meal was done he went back to his room, laid down in his bed that he hadn't slept in years and fell asleep, feeling content he was able to see the woman he loved again, to know that she was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 010: Let the Phantom Trolling Commence **

Harry sighed, it was Monday only a few days after the welcome back banquet and Harry didn't want to exit the warmth of his bed, because he just knew that with Umbridge here and Naruto who was the queen of pranks, to but it plainly shit got real… Naruto may have not gotten the chance to hear about what went on at the trial but he knew her well enough to know that toad like Umbridge in her hideous pink outfits was going to be the main target of Naruto's out of this world pranks. Harry gave another sigh before throwing his covers off himself and getting dressed for the day. Harry left his dorm room and made his way to the banquet hall for a good breakfast when he heard a shriek of outrage and continuous screaming of terror down stairs just in front of the food hall. Curiosity getting the better of him he slightly jogged to the sound, turning the corner he gasped in sheer disgust when up above the doors leading to the banquet hall projected was a very disturbing sexual situation going on between Umbridge and a werewolf. Down below the disturbing hologram was a very PISSED Umbridge with her wand out screaming out spells to attempt for it to stop. Her face now just as red as a cherry she saw the rest of the professors coming down the corridor, she rushed them and screamed at Dumbledore, demanding he stop this atrocities and punish whoever did this severely, but just as the Professors showed up and Umbridge turned away the disturbing hologram was gone, no longer around to scar any more students, but the students who did see it were now scarred for life. Harry sighed and covered his face, forcing the memory of that hologram into a delete folder in his mind, while thinking his lover was up to no good again. Walking into the dining area he took his normal spot at the Gryffindor table and started dishing up a plat of eggs, bacon and toast. Not remember the last time he had any other then rice and fish for breakfast, Ron came in obviously missing the life scarring hologram this morning because he had a giant grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about this morning?" Harry asked nonchalantly, taking a big bite of his eggs in the process.

Ron sat down onto the bench next to his friend, "Hermione and I just learned that we are the prefects this year."

"Hey good for you two." He congratulated the red headed teen, happy that he hadn't been chosen for such a shitty job of glorified babysitting. Ron smiled and started pilling food on his plate and proceeded to scarf it down very cave man like. Harry turned away from the site, peaking over to the Slytherin table where he saw no sign of his undercover lover at the table full of little arrogant assholes. Harry figured she was still plotting new pranks and traps for the pink harpy at the front professor's table still yelling at Dumbledore to do something about finding the little monster who put that hologram up. Dumbledore somehow was magically just sitting there calmly drinking his morning tea and nodding his head every once and a while, like he was listening to the screeching woman's complaints who heartedly but Harry knew he had placed a silencing spell so he wasn't really hearing any of the complaints. Harry chuckled and at his elder wizard and decided it was time to get going to his first class leaving the red head to finish his breakfast by himself. He headed to the classroom that taught history on magic and such but he felt like it was pointless, Kurama had kicked his ass the past three years so he already knew everything the school had to teach times ten, plus it didn't help that their ghost teacher had a voice that if you weren't out in the first ten minutes you must be on something because his voice could put down something that never slept in its life. Harry sighed and entered the class room seeing his ghost teacher up front muttering to himself about something. Harry went to the back of the classroom for his seat, he pulled out something from his pocket he had made on his week trip before having to return to Hogwarts, it was black with red markings across it, it was square and about the size of his palm with a screen that lit up with words running across it, he pulled out a ear piece that he placed in his ear and pushed a play button on the small black contraption, music could be faintly heard playing through the ear piece he placed in his ear. He bobbed his head slightly enjoying the music, he stopped when he saw students start to file in, and he kept the hidden ear piece in his ear throughout the entire class, not really caring that it was considered rude or not, Ron who had sat next to him, hadn't even noticed his friend had been awake the entire class. The bell rang signaling that it was time for them to head to their next class which happened to be potions with his oh so favorite professor Snape. Harry sighed putting away his music device knowing he wouldn't be able to get away with it in this class because knowing Snape he will attempt to single and belittle him the entire class for some stupid hate he had towards him but Harry being older decided to not just take that as fact. He actually enjoyed Potion making and runes, he found this out while on his training trip and while he was on his little one week vacation he ended up making his music player. He was even thinking of mass producing them and selling them, but now right now with the whole war thing that Voldemort decided to start without normal wizarding people knowing. Entering the class room he saw that Snape was there behind his desk attempting to concentrate on some paper work, his face red with if Harry could guess restrained anger while Kurama stood behind him almost seductively playing with is hair and breathing in his ear. When Harry entered, Kurama straightened up and walked away but not before running a sexual clawed finger down his neck, and surprisingly making the usually stoic man blush hard and shiver unconsciously at the feeling. Snape's hand snapped to the back of his neck and he sent a very angry look at the tall red head as he swayed out of the classroom sending a playful smile to the Potion Professor who if he could would kill the red head. Harry tried not to but a snort of laughter escaped his mouth, probably wasn't the best thing to do with the very volatile Professor not too far away and already pissed as it was. Snape's angry eyes snapped towards Harry and Harry saw something flash though his eyes but it was there and gone too fast to identify what it was but it got replaced with his normal angry scowl.

"Potter if you have time to laugh at me then you have time to take a surprise quiz after class, you fail and it's an T for the rest of the year for you!" He growled at the teen hoping to gain a reaction but when Harry blinked at the dark haired man then shrugged and made his way to his seat in the back Snape gained a confused expression, he was expecting something completely different then what he got from the boy. The rest of the class period Snape kept sending suspicious looks towards the Potter boy. When the bell rang for them to head to lunch, Snape was tempted to corner the boy and get his answers but he decided against it to continue observing first before he did anything. After potions came lunch which they were serving funny enough soup and grilled cheese, Harry has never seen this in his four years the school but he found the change to be nice. He scarfed up three to four grilled cheese and two bowls of soup making his friends look at him weirdly, never seeing the boy eat so much in their life. After lunch the group started to their next dreadful class, which happened to be Divination this week, next week would be study of the Ancient runes as the two elective classes he chose. Harry sighed knowing this would not be fun at all, he believed in certain wizards being able to view the future or even getting prophecies but he did not believe in having a class for it unless there were wizards who were attempting to make a career out of it in the human world. Harry came into the class room picking one of the round tables in the back just like the other classrooms he had been in with Ron and Hermione in tow. Ron talked about not so relevant things attempting to keep himself entertained as they waited for the class to start, when class started it was just how Harry thought it would be…Crazy, pointless and a waste of time. Harry couldn't be more than happy to leave the crazy frizzy haired teacher when she started yelling at a tea cup just before they left to head to their next class which happened to Defense against the Dark Arts with the one and only pink toad Umbridge. This class was with the Slytheirin's in his year so he was able to see Naruto who apparently made some new friends in the form of one Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't help but smile at the irony that Malfoy who never likes anyone who now attach himself to his fiancé like a lost puppy. He sat down in the back of the class just like every other class he went to today, he looked up and almost choked when he saw that it wasn't just Umbridge up at the front of the class, but the very tricky and amused Kurama. He smirked at Harry and gave him a wave goodbye as he excited the class room, Harry couldn't help but let out a smirk also especially when looking over to his lovely fiancé and seeing a look that smelt that this class was going to be hilarious. Class started with the ring of the bell and the trolling on Umbridge started small, first it started with her going over to a chair behind a desk going to sit down and falling straight on her rump while letting o a very high pitched squeal in the process as the chair pulled itself back by itself. The class burst out laughing and a very angry Umbridge got up red faced and yelling at everyone to sit down and shut up. The class continued then the next prank happened she was going on a tangent about how there is no need for us to learn defense against the dark arts because she looked pointed at Harry when she said this that there are no enemies to worry about because Voldemort is not alive. Harry looked at her and was opening his mouth to say something when he nearly bust out laughing when marks started appearing all over her face magically, one on her forehead said "Bigoted Raciest Wart" then pointing to her mouth said "Werewolf Cock her Please..." unfortunately only those who were unfortunate to see this morning's hologram were in on the joke and the list went on but no one said a word, not even the Slytherin house, curious how long she could have that on her face before she realized it was there. Next her brownish grey hair started to turn a mix between puke green and vomit pink, the class once again kept their mouths shut, while inwardly laughing at how the Professor looked with her swirled vomit colored hair and very horrible things writing across her face. The final bell was going to ring soon and in that time Umbridge grew a green scaled tale that she somehow hadn't even noticed and grey horns but just as the bell rung the last prank was the top of the cake because Umbridge's ugly pink suit turned into something from out of this world, it was a suit but made of meat. That was the final straw no one could hold it in anymore, so everyone pushed and shoved to get out of the class room just to start laughing so hard they held onto each other and their sides, some even took the liberty to pull out magical cameras and take pictures of Umbridge who was still oblivious to what had happened to her. No one who wasn't in on the prank could figure out how they did all that to Umbridge and get away with it.

It wasn't till Umbridge walked down to the dining hall that she realized what had happened and by that time EVERYONE (students &amp; professors) had seen her new look and couldn't help but laugh while she ran screaming bloody murder to her bed quarters swearing revenge for who had done this to her. Harry was laughing and looked over to Naruto a twinkle of humor in his eye as she looked back a hidden vicious trickster smile still plastered on her face, a smile that promised more pain towards the corrupt counsel woman.

'This is going to be the best year yet.' He thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fine lines between friend and foe**

A few days had passed since the pink toad professor called Umbridge had been pranked so bad she actually decided to hide out in her bed chambers a few days attempting to revert the effects of the complicated curses placed on her, and because of her refusal to leave her bed chambers her class had been left up to one very sexy red head to teach, not that Kurama was complaining, he couldn't stand the pink covered banshee any how that's why he helped slip a very tricky potion in Umbridge's tea just before he left per her request yesterday which resulted in her little transformation, she couldn't even scream at Dumbledore to find the culprit because now every time she attempted to speak, combinations of animal sounds left her mouth in a disturbing flurry of clashed sounds that didn't sound remotely human. So the past few days ended and Naruto walked by herself to the Slytherin hidden dorm under the lake in the dungeon, she had many things to consider, one being the main problem in this dimension of Voldermort and his horde of dimwitted minions and how to simply get to where he is hiding and take him out. She walked with a thoughtful look on her face, her body on autopilot and as she turned the corner to the secret guarded entrance to her dorm a platinum blond in a hurry would have nearly took her out if not for the fact that Naruto was basically ten times stronger than the normal human so as the teen ran right into her, she didn't budge but he went flying. The teenager would have been on the ground if Naruto hadn't reacted on instinct and caught the person by the wrist, holding him up from the ground. Naruto quickly glanced down and saw who she had caught happened to be Draco Malfoy. She remembered the boy clearly from the shop and the promise she made to him, so she decided to take advantage of the fact she literally caught him by himself for once. He looked flustered at the fact that he was just caught by a girl but Naruto could care less about that, she pulled him up with a sly smile that seemed to make the boy turn bright red and have a spike of attraction and fear run up his spine.

"Hi, Draco right? My name is Naruto, I don't believe we have met yet." She said kindly making the boy look at her in confusion because he found her voice familiar and very calming like rain.

"uh.." He started his sentence dumbly but quickly corrected himself and stood straight realizing she was smidge smaller then him. "Yes I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the pureblood Malfoy family." He said puffing out his chest in pride.

"I see. Actually I wanted to speak to you in private for a while but I never seem to get a chance, you're normally never alone." She said not realizing the teen now had many embarrassing thoughts running through his head at what she just said.

"S-sure. I have a spot I go to when I need to be alone. We can go there so no one interrupts us." Naruto nodded and let him lead the way, which happened to be a hidden garden just on the outskirts of the school that obviously was magically protected because Naruto didn't even know it was there until they passed through the barrier that only Draco could see through, because it just looked like a random broken down garden wall to her.

Entering the barrier the garden inside was beautiful, full of all kinds of flora, trees and even small magical creatures. Draco had been quiet on the walk there, and from the way she saw him start to tense Naruto figured that Draco may have just figured out why her voice was so familiar. She came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he turned around with mixed feelings passing his face, but surprisingly he didn't run away he just stood there stiff as a board ready to fight or flight at any moment it seemed.

"You seemed to have come to understand where you've heard my voice before." She stated clearly.

He nodded his head, understandably confused, "You said you can help me, but why are you here and why would you help me, there's nothing you can help with, your just a teen like myself." He started spouting out a monologue but Naruto put up a hand to silence him.

"For one this Draco I'm not stupid your family has a long line of supporting Voldermort," She saw Draco flinch at the name and she squeezed her hand tighter on his shoulder, "and that day at the shop, I saw a boy in lots of pain. So much pain that I know for a fact you don't like the thought of one day serving him unlike some of your friends in your group. That may be why I never see you without them, they are to keep an eye on you, to make sure you're not slipping in your resolve of being basically a slave to your so called "master". That day at the shop I took that book you guys were getting." Draco's head snapped up, shock evident in his eyes. "Did you know what the book contained?" Draco shook his head, all he knew was that when he had gotten home whatever spell had been cast on them had worn off and the book that was supposed to be so important to the war had been replaced with a blank book causing his father to go ballistic and worry about telling his precious "master" that he somehow had lost a weapon they were going to use, Draco however was shocked that this girl, only a year senior was able to trick not only him but his father and steal something right under their noses. "That book was full of demonic type monsters from Tartarus. Creatures from your worst nightmares." Draco wasn't too shocked at this information though honestly, Voldermort was a sick person and would do anything to get his way even use demons from the pits of hell to destroy his enemy's. "Your father allegiance is obviously with Voldermort, someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill you in a second. Do you really wish for someone like that to win this war and rule over this world? Do you really wish to have a life in this world where is so bleak? So here's the question, do you really want to serve someone like that or would you vanquish him and have a life to look forward?" Draco was once again shocked that he was given the choice instead of being told what he was going to do no questions asked. Draco looked down in thought, so many thoughts and worries running through his head, like what his family would feel, if this truly wanted or how the world truly would be with Voldermort in control. Should he choose the evil he knew or the one he had no clue about. He looked at Naruto who smile at him, he felt no malice or evil intent in her being. He felt safe and calm around her and before his mind could process what he had said, the answer slipped out of his mouth.

"I choose to stand with you."

Naruto smirked, "Good because we have a lot of work to do then."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello everyone. It has been a while and I've been very busy, so I apologize for the lateness. The winner of the pole was a tie between an updated picture of Harry and more artwork of Naruto. So once I have time this next month I will have those pictures posted and up for everyone to see and enjoy. I'm still debating the ending to this story and I think I have chosen, it may make people either very happy with me or very mad lol. **


End file.
